Endless Desert Nights
by Reiya Wakayama
Summary: Life as a slave is all he's ever known. Each master the same as the last. But with his new master trying to reveal something to him, can he accept the truth or will his new master be just like all the rest. Renaj, RufusxTseng mentioned pairings.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters from any of the FFVII games, movie, etc. Though I do love them all. =3=

Chapter 1. Birthday Present

Yazoo fanned himself as the sun rained down heat in waves. He watched through the gauze curtains of the litter as the building they were headed to draw closer.

He could see someone standing outside; they had been informed ahead of time he was coming. He sized the man up. Short black hair, muscled so this was the Trader he had heard so much about, Angeal.

The litter pulled up in front of the building and lowered to let him out. Stepping down to the cobbled street, felt the heat even through the thick soles of his sandals. Ignoring it he walked forward.

"You are Trader Angeal I presume?" The man nodded, bowing low at the waist.

"I am he, High Consular. Please come in from the heat where you can look them over at your leisure." He bowed again as Yazoo walked by into the cool air of the shadowed building.

He sighed as the heat disappeared and shivered as his sweat cooled. "So where are they?" He asked turning to Angeal.

"If you will follow me, I will take you to them." He walked down a well-lit hall. It had small wholes in the ceiling to let in light, but kept the heat of the noon sun at bay.

Angeal stopped in front of a door. "This the one. They are inside here. What is it you are looking for, if I may inquire?" He turned to Yazoo and waited with his hand on the door handle.

"Just an all purpose slave that can be put to work any where with the right training. It is a gift for my younger brother Kadaj. He has just recently lost one of his slaves and procrastinates in getting a new one."

"Hm… I think I know just the one for you. I just got him in a few weeks ago. He's fairly smart, strong, and minds his tongue, though I have yet to learn his name. He won't speak to anyone."

He opened the door and walked into the dim room. "This way." Yazoo followed looking around at the humans lining the walls next to their beds. "He's down at the end here." Angeal stopped in front one of the beds.

Catching up to him, he turned to examine the one he had spoken of. He was surprised at what he saw. He stood at about 5"7' or 5"8'. He had fair skin unusually pale in this desert land. But what surprised him the most was the color of his hair. It blazed bright red. Seeming to glow in the dim lighting. He had twin markings, scars or a tattoo maybe, under bright green eyes.

He smiled slightly. The boy was perfect for Kadaj. His brother always did like exotic things. "Where is he from?" Yazoo asked, turning to the trader.

"From what I learned from his previous owner, he was bought at an auction in the distant north. Apparently his fist owner was killed or something and all his belongings were being sold."

"Hmm…what is your name boy?" He gazed at the blank face that looked back at him, but he didn't say anything. "Your name, or are you stupid as well as mute?" He saw anger flash in his bright green eyes, but he still didn't say anything. Yazoo stood, "I guess both than." He turned back to the trainer.

"Reno." The voice sounded rusty from disuse.

Yazoo turned back to him. "Ah, Reno, I nice name, though your still going to have to prove to me that you aren't stupid." He turned back to the trader. "How much for him?" The walked down the room to the back where he had a side room in which he did business.

Coming back out, Trader Angeal was holding a piece of paper in his hand. "Take that to my banker and he shall pay you in full form my account." He stopped in front of Reno's bed. "You, get your things together and follow me." He stood there as Reno bent down to grab a few things from under the bed.

"Trader Angeal?" He asked in a soft voice. His hand gripped the bill of sale in a death grip.

"Yes High Consular?"

"What is that?" He pointed at Reno's turned back which had stiffened at the tone in his voice. His back was covered in burses and lash marks.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything about it earlier. The trader that had him before me, he believes in whip curing all disobedience. He must have taken his silence as mocking him. It was one of the reasons I bought him off the Trader."

'_Hmm…looks like I need to make another stop.' _he thought to himself. "A man who beats and whips his wares is going to have a hard time selling them here." He turned and saw Reno was standing again.

"Come, we are leaving." He swept out of the room, Reno walking fast to keep up with him.

Getting into the litter he motioned for Reno to get in after him. He just stared at him. "Oh, get in already, it won't break. Unless you want to walk in this heat?" He shook his head and climbed in clumsily. He sat hunched in on himself as they started on their way.

Bending down Yazoo told the lead bearer, "Temple of Healing" Than sat back up.

By the time they reached the temple, the sun was headed towards the western horizon. Stopping in front, the litter was lowered and he stepped out and waited for Reno to climb out. He smiled as he watched him feel around with his foot before he climbed out. Turning to the litter bearers, he said, "Go wait in the servants area until we call for you. Come." He said to Reno and walked towards the front of the temple.

They walked under arches and waving palms as the followed the path. Seeing the entrance and its guardians, he slowed to a stop in front of them. "Ah, Cloud, Zack, it is good to see you two again."

"High Consular." Zack said softly, Cloud just nodded. "What brings you here?"

"I bring someone in need of healing of course, well that and to talk with Aeris of course." He nodded and looked at Reno. "Turn and show them."

Reno turned, sun light hitting his back, revealing the marks in it bright light. Zack gave a low hiss of sympathy and anger. He turned. "Go in. I'll call Aeris, Tifa and Yuffie to attend to you." They walked through the temple door.

They stood silently in the temples main hall as incense smoke wafted around them. He heard running feet and turned as someone entered the room. She had short black hair and dark eyes. She bowed low to him in welcome. "Ah High Consular, it is an honor for you to visit us."

"I enjoy my visits here too. Come Yuffie, stand." She rose from her bow. She was wearing a plain white robe tied with a white sash. "I see you are still an apprentice."

"Yes, but I go to take my tests next month to become a full priestess." she smiled at the happy news. "Please come this way. Tifa and Aeris said the would meet you in the healing room."

They followed her down a hallway that connected with the main hall. Yazoo had never been down this hallway before when ever he came to visit the High Priestess. He was always taken to her sitting room when he came here.

"Right through here." She stood in front of an opened door with bright light shinning through it.

* * *

I finally finished chapter 1. It's taken me forever because I kept getting in a rut whenever I tried to write more. Ch.2 will be up…when I can get around to typing it up. It may take some time to type it, since I'm currently working on other things. Please be patient with my slowness and just enjoy the story. Please comment on it and if you have any constructive criticism for me, than please say what ever needs to be said. I don't mind, just nothing negative or I'll ignore you.

Reno: Why am I the slave, huh? And why am I a gift to him? [Points at Kadaj.]

Kadaj: Because I'm special and my brothers know what I'll like the most. [Grins evilly]

Reno: [glares at Yazoo] This is your fault you know that right?

Yazoo: Of course I know that, but I think this is going to be fun to watch. [Walks off with his brothers.]

Reno: Great! [Stalks off to go complain to Tseng and Rude.]


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters from any of the FFVII games, movie, etc. Though I do love them all. =3=

Chapter 2. Mark of a Slave

Yazoo herded Reno into the bright room. Inhaling, he caught the scent of damp earth, flowers, and incense. He could hear a small fountain some where in the room, but it was hidden behind the plants. It was a room meant to sooth the mind and to relax the body.

They followed the stone path through the foliage as soft warm sunlight filtered in from above. Glancing up, he could see mirror position to catch the sunlight as light iridescent cloth stretched over the opening to keep the sunlight from being a harsh glare.

He saw the path widen until the reached the central area of the huge indoor garden. He could see the fountain positioned directly in the center and saw a woman seated on the edge of it.

Her long brown hair was braided back and hung down her back while a few locks hung down the side of her face. Her robe was a pale pink that seemed to make her skin glow while she sat there waiting for them to reach her position.

"Ah, Yazoo, how are you?" She stood and walked towards him. Gripping his forearms, she placed a kiss on both cheeks and leaned back, looking him in the eye.

He wasn't surprised she didn't bow to him. In here, she was the absolute authority and he just a guest. He smiled a genuine smile at Aeris, the High Priestess. "I am just fine. It is good to see you again." He had always like this woman, even when they first met. She seemed to emit an aura of calm that always soothed his agitation and anger.

"So you have a patient for me?" She turned and looked at Reno, who just stood there and stared into space with a dull look on his face. She walked towards him, ignoring the sound of running feet as it drew closer towards them.

She circled around his still form, a small frown on her face as she examined the damage on his back. "What is you name?" She asked him as she pulled his ponytail out of the way, letting it fall back as she straitened.

"Reno." He said softly, barely heard above the sound of the fountain. She nodded and looked up as both Yuffie and Tifa came into view on the path.

"There you are. Come, we have work to do." She turned to Reno, her eyes sad as she saw the blank mask he used to cover his emotions. She looked him in the eye and waited till he looked at her. "Reno, I want you to know that who ever did this will be punished. There are laws here that forbid this from being done to a slave. As for your back, I can heal the wounds and bruise, but you are still going to have some scars. Do you understand?" He just continued to stare at her and she took that for a yes. "Please sit on the fountain edge than Reno and we'll get started."

Yazoo walked over to the fountain, fascinated at what he was about to see. He had never seen them heal any one before and he wanted to watch. Keeping his distance, he watched as Aeris and Tifa stood on both sides of Reno.

He sat strait and impassive as the worked around him. Yazoo watched as first Aeris than Tifa dipped their hands into the fountain and ran it over his back. They continued to repeat this process and he watched in amazement as the clear liquid washed away all traces of wounds. Skin knit back together, bruise faded, and scars shrank as they worked.

Half an hour later, they stopped, finished. His back was a clean slat, with only a few scars to mar the surface. "There, all better. How do you feel?" She had a slight sheen of sweat on her brow, which she wiped of with the sleeve of her robe.

"I…" He stopped, not sure how to answer. He looked much better, his skin seemed to have regained a nice healthy glow and he seemed to stand straighter. The dull look had left his eyes and he looked around with some life in him.

Aeris turned to Yazoo with a furious frown on her face. "Now, as for you. Are you the one who did this or am I going to have to punish someone else?"

"Peace Priestess, it was not I or the man I bought him from. It was the trader before that and no, I don't know whom he is or where he is." He held his hands up as if to show his innocence.

She turned to Reno, "Is this as he says?" Her face was kinder towards him. He just nodded, his face going blank at the reminder of what was really going on. The reminder that he was just a slave seemed like a slap in the face in the peaceful place.

"So who was this trader you bought him from?" She was watching Yazoo again, but her face showed no anger, at least not to his sharp eye. He gave her the name of the trader and where he lived.

"Try not to kill the one who did this. It would look better if you brought him before the Pharaoh for punishment." She nodded and gestured for Yuffie to go and inform Cloud and Zack of everything they knew. They were the solders of the temple and did the bidding of the High Priestess in all matters of the temple and its laws.

"It appears you will be busy for a while so we'll just be going to get out of your hair now." He bowed slightly in respect to her before turning and walking down the trail to leave. He didn't even look to see if the red head was following. Neither noticed the gaze of Tifa as she watched them leave, her eyes on the slumped shoulders of the slave.

They had been in the litter for only a few minutes when it turned down a smaller street and stopped before a large dark building. They could here the ring of metal striking metal and could see the orange glow of a fire through one of its large windows. Smock billowed out of two chimneys on the roof. A small sign above the door read _Master Smith Cid._

The litter was let down a second time in less than an hour. Reno didn't even look up at the sound. He just followed Yazoo inside as they entered the gloomy building. All work stopped as Yazoo walked in, everyone bowing low to the floor.

"Wha' do ya think yer doin'? Ge' back to work, before tha' metal cools!" Came a loud yell from across the room. Everyone jumped at the command; they hammered away even louder, as they redoubled their efforts.

Yazoo walked over to the one who had yelled. The Master Smith had always been known for his short temper and his dislike of incompetent people. He could barely make out his form with the fire right behind him casting him in shadow. He could make out the yellow of his blond hair, but his blue eyes were down cast as he hammered away.

"Ya know, I really hate I' whe' you come'n here Kadaj. Ya always stop all th' work that's bein' done." He looked up and blinked with surprise as he realized whom it actually was that was standing there, though his hammer never slowed or missed its mark. "Yazoo, why are you here?" Yazoo nodded towards his shadowed companion and Cid just sighed. "I'll be with ya in a moment."

Yazoo just nodded and looked around. His green eyes taking in every detail of the gloomy room as he stood there. Noticing who was standing in the back of the smithy cloaked in shadows, he smiled slightly. Vincent Valentine was a shadowy person, even in daylight and was known for his dislike of social gatherings. Though his occupation didn't help change peoples mind that he was possessed by demons.

Oh, it was true that he was possessed by demons; that came with being the High Priest of the Goddess of War and Chaos, Jenova. It still wouldn't improve his image any, even if he hadn't been a priest.

Catching his eye, he nodded slightly, but didn't say anything. He watched as Cid put a few more touches on what he was working on, than dipped it in a barrel of lukewarm water to cool it. Lifting it out, he gave it a thorough examination and nodded in satisfaction at his handy work. Walking over to Vincent, he handed him the large piece of metal, to be wrapped in thick cloth against the heat it still emitted slightly. "That's the last of i'. Good doin' business with ya." Vincent nodded and walked out.

Sighing, Cid walked over to them. "Come this way. I have one that'll fit him." As if the mention of his existence, Reno looked up, looking slightly confused. They followed him into a back room that had a small regular fireplace and a large window opened to let the light and fresh air in.

There was an anvil sitting on a stone block next to a stool. "Sit." He gestured at Reno, who walked over and sat on the stool. He watched as he rummaged through a draw, listening to the clink of metal bumping metal in his search for something.

Straitening, he held what appeared to be a large metal circle, though it would look like that when it was closed. One end had a small hole pierced through the tip while the other had a slight protrusion sticking out of it. Reno looked at it and Yazoo saw understanding wash over his face. He was a slave and that was a slave collar. It was the mark of a slave in this part of the world.

Yazoo watched his fist clinch, but he did nothing, just sat and stared at nothing. Cid walked over towards him and circled till he was behind Reno, hammer and ring in hand. Settling the heavy iron ring around his neck, closing it on the screw that held the two halves together. Pressing lightly on his back, he had the red head lean closer to the anvil.

He pressed the two ends together until with a small click, the protrusion was through the hole. "Now hold still." He muttered as he held the ring against the anvil and raised the hammer. Bringing it down in one swift strike to flatten the small piece of metal, closing the ring with one loud clang.

"There," he said, "all done." Reno sat back on the stool and felt the ring now encircling his neck. It was big enough that he wouldn't choke on it, but small enough that he couldn't slip it off. He let go and let it hang there. He was now a true slave of this land.

* * *

Yay, ch.2 is finally done. It's not that I don't know what I'm going to write, it just I can't seem to write it right, well that and I've been procrastinating and working on random thing, letting my attention wander to other stories. Ch.3 will be up…when I can get around to typing it up. I finally got the spark back from this story and will be writing a lot more quickly now, but please be patient with my slowness and just enjoy the story. It may take some time to type it, since I'm currently working on other things. Please comment on it and if you have any constructive criticism for me, than please say what ever needs to be said. I don't mind, just nothing negative or I'll ignore you.

Reno: A slave collar?

Me: Yes, how else will anyone know you're a slave. [Smiles evilly as plot bunnies whisper more humiliating thing in my ear that I can write.]

Kadaj: I'm really starting to like this story, please go on.

Reno: Why must I be a gift to that crazy bastard, yo?

Yazoo: Just because.

Reno: Great! [Hides in a corner and mumbles to himself.]

Me: Hope you enjoy. [Smiles and waves to all readers.]


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters from any of the FFVII games, movie, etc. Though I do love them all. =3=

Chapter 3. A New Master

A Few Days Later…

Reno looked around the room he had just been brought to. It was huge, at least two stories in high and covered in expensive decorations. He glanced down at the marble floors and saw his own reflection in their polished surface.

Walking past the last pillar that marked the entrance of the room, he looked around. There were people everywhere, garbed in fine linens and so much jewelry that he was nearly blinded by the sun reflecting off all metal and precious stones that adorned necks, wrists, hands feet and legs and anywhere else something could hold them.

He looked down at his own modest clothing; no one in Yazoo's home went without clothing, even a slave. He felt the ring weighing heavily on his neck and felt like he had a huge sign around his neck declaring what he was, but no one even glanced at him as he walked by next to Yazoo. Why should they, he was lower than dirt in their eyes and not worth the effort it would take to show some semblance of courtesy.

He ignored them all even the ones who did glance up at him when they saw his fiery red hair. He refused to pretend to be a broken in slave who did what ever he was told to. He had kind of liked it at Yazoo's home, even if it was just as large as this one and just as grand.

Yazoo's home had had this aura around it of peace and quiet that didn't appear her. This one screamed dark secretes and mysteries that he didn't want to become involved in.

Yazoo continued to push him forward and than stopped before a crowd that surrounded someone in its center. As people started to notice that someone was behind them, the noise quieted and the crowd started to part gradually until the man in the center was revealed before him.

He was shorter than Yazoo by a few inches and had short silvery white hair the covered part of his face. The hair didn't faze him, he'd gotten used to Yazoo's hair already. It was his eyes that drew him in. Although they looked exactly like Yazoo's there was something else in them that forced him to stare.

He didn't even notice the small smirk that spread over the younger brothers face as he stood there like an idiot. His mind snapped back into focus as the youngest remnant slowly stood and sauntered over to his brother, his smirk broadening into a genuine smile as his eyes fell onto his brothers.

"Well well brother, what have we here? A new pet?" He looked up into his brother's eyes.

"Well actually, no, brother dear. He's _your_ new pet." He smiled back than turned to Reno and beckoned him forward with a twitch of his fingers. Reno walked forward slowly, cautious of all the staring faces around him. "He is called Reno, I believe he is from up north, where it snows and I know how you like exotic things. So I decided to get him for you, since you've been procrastinating getting yourself a new one since your old one died." He smiled at his own joke.

"Hmm, you always did like to look after me, even after you got your own place to live." He turned and placed the full force of his gaze on Reno and he looked him over.

He started to walk around him, sizing him up as if he were a horse he was considering to buy. Reno bristled, but held still and kept his face down turned. It wasn't until a pale hand entered his vision and forced him to look up did he look him in the eye.

He glared at him, trying to not be hypnotized by the swirling colors in his cat's eyes. He flinched slightly as his finger traced the red scar under one of his eyes. Kadaj continued to stare at him for a few more second than nodded as if he'd come to some sort of a decision.

"Thank you brother, I'll be sure to take extra special care of him." His smile wasn't gentle as he stared down at his new slave. Reno gulped slightly and felt the ring on his neck weigh him down even more.

He'd sat in a corner of the room for the rest of the night as people continued to come and go for the celebration of High Consular Kadaj's birthday. He had kept an eye on Yazoo for part of the time, but eventually lost him in the throngs of people crowding large room.

He thought he'd spotted him for a second, but when he took a closer look, it was just Kadaj talking with someone else. The larger man was taller and very muscular and had the same tell tale eyes and hair as Kadaj, though the hair was chopped short and combed back from his face. _'Another brother?'_ He thought to himself, but let the thought stop there and fade before he could become anymore intrigued.

The night was wearing on and the crowd had started to thin as people departed to their own homes and beds. He wondered if he would have a bed or just a spot in the corner of the kitchen like he'd had in one of his past master's homes. He didn't mind which, just so long as he had a place to finally lie down and slip into the oblivion of sleep.

Some of the lamp and torches had started to fade as their fuel ran low and ran out, when the last guest left for the night. The only ones left in the room were Kadaj, Yazoo, the other silver hair guy, himself and the slaves and servants who were cleaning up.

He ignored them as he continued to sit in his corner, but his ears were tuned into their conversation. "Well brothers, that was fun, but I'm glad it only happens once a year." Kadaj sat on a low backed chair and fanned himself with his hand.

"I know what you mean, mine's next, though not until next year." Yazoo said, his face a mask of sorrow even as he smiled.

"I do enjoy getting all the gifts though." He turned to look at Reno across the room as he said that, though Reno didn't look at him.

Yazoo smiled, but didn't look at Reno. "Well I guess we need to get going. Busy day tomorrow, what with the Pharaoh arriving back home and all. Coming Loz?" He asked the oldest brother, who nodded, but said nothing. They both gave Kadaj a brief hug and left.

Soon after their departure, the last of the cleaning crew left, leaving Kadaj and Reno alone in the steadily dimming room. Reno couldn't help, but glance out of the corner of his eye at Kadaj every few seconds to see what would happen next.

He was tired, his eyelids heavy with sleep, but he refused to be caught off guard. He kept blinking his eyes repeatedly to keep them focused. Deciding it would be easier to stay awake if he leaned against the wall, he let his head lean against the wall.

He hadn't noticed he'd fallen asleep, until he felt himself being lifted. He awoke with a start, disoriented and afraid. In his disoriented state, he did the first thing that came to mind. Lashing out in panic, he was surprised when something stopped the swing his arm in an iron grip. He continued to thrash until some spoke softly in his ear. "Relax."

He stiffened as the voice penetrated deeper into his slow thoughts and an image rose before his mind's eyes, placing a face with the voice: Kadaj. He didn't know if he should thrash some more or demand to be put down.

He did neither; instead, he looked up into the green eyes that stared down at him, shocked to realize that they seemed to be glowing in the dim light. They held the order for him to relax or he would be dropped onto the hard ground.

Letting his body relax slightly, he was surprised that Kadaj could lift him let alone carry him. He'd looked so small and fragile next to his bigger brothers and he was the same height as himself.

He glanced up as the Kadaj continued to walk and the hall started to light up. They were nearing a large wooden door. There were lamps on inside, though the door was only open a few inches and he couldn't see inside. He wanted to ask what the room was, but kept his mouth shut.

Kadaj stopped in front of the door and pushed it open with his foot. The room was large, with wide-open windows that opened out onto a balcony. It took him a moment to notice the large bed off to the side, but centered in the room. It was pilled high with pillows and blankets and had gauze netting around it to keep the bugs out.

Reno blinked in surprise. Why had he been brought to a room like this? This was a master's room not a slave's. He was still staring at the room when he was dropped down onto the bed. "You will sleep here tonight until a room can be set up for you tomorrow."

Kadaj turned and walked off towards a large screen on the other side of the bed. Stepping, he started to undress, clothes and jewels flying every which way in his disregard to the cost.

Stepping back out from behind the screen, he walked back towards the bed, wrapped in nothing, but a thin robe. He continued to ignore Reno as he went about arranging pillows and blankets into a sort of nest. Reno hadn't noticed the slave come in until the lights started to be blown out, casting strange shadows from those that remained.

Only one was left to burn, behind a screen that dimmed its glow. He continued to sit on the bed in shock as Kadaj settled into his make shift nest. He was too afraid of what would happen if he fell asleep, but no matter how he fought it, sleep continued to drag at him, forcing his body to relax into the soft bed.

Deciding, it would be okay if he just lied down, he settled into the soft blanket below him, trying to force his eyes to stay open. He hardly noticed as he fight against sleep was lost and he drifted into blackness. He was too tired to even dream.

* * *

What you mean I actually updated? I'm shocked, not. I finally got the time and the patients to sit down and finish this. I like how it came out. I decided to shorten the distance in age a few years and also the height to make the story come together a lot more smoothly than if I did it like a normal fanfic. Sorry if that annoys anyone, but I won't change it just because you don't like how I write my stuff.

So chapter 3 is now up…I'll get 4 up when I can, but it will take some time. Sorry, school and all is dragging at my free time. Q3Q

Please be patient with my slowness and just enjoy the story. It may take some time to type it, since I'm currently working on other things. Please comment on it and if you have any constructive criticism for me, than please say what ever needs to be said. I don't mind, just nothing negative or I'll ignore you.

Reno: He always so force full.

Me: Yes, but I think it's kind of sweet, the way he acts around you…[Consults plot bunnies.] or will act around you.

Kadaj: Yay, I've finally gotten my present.

Reno: Great, a psychopath for a master, just what I needed.

Yazoo: But you know you love him.

Reno: [Reno blushes slightly and glares at the Remnant.]

Me: Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. [Smiles and waves to all readers.]


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the characters from any of the FFVII games, movie, etc. Though I do love them all. =3=

**Chapter 4. It Starts Again**

The first thing he noticed when he awoke later on was that he was comfortable. He panicked for a moment, but it was too much work to stay like that in his sleepy state. Instead, he stretched, enjoying the feeling of the soft blankets underneath him. Turning over, he kept his eyes closed so that the light he knew was shining threw a window didn't blind him.

Curling in slightly, he snuggled into the soft bed, his face pressed against something soft yet firm. He took in a slow breath, trying to figure out what it was. It had a nice smell what ever it was. He could smell lavender, rose, and…something else; it was too subtle for him to figure out.

He'd been laying there for ten minutes, before he notice the soft noise above his head. At first, he thought it was a breeze or something, but it continued in a steady rhythm that meant something else.

His mind was still kind of fuzzy and it wouldn't click what the sound was, but he refused to open his eyes to look and see what it was. Instead, he tried to think back on what had happened the night before.

He could only remember that there had been a lot of people, and someone else…who had it been? Than it clicked, an image rose before his eyes of silvery white hair, and hypnotic green cat eyes that had captured him in their gaze. It was than that he realized what the noise was.

He stiffened and his mind sharpened on one memory of the night before: of Kadaj's room. He started to panic when a voice above him said in a laughing voice, "I know you're awake."

His eyes shot open and he was disoriented as he tried to figure out what he was staring at. A large expanse of something covered in cloth was stretched out in front of his eyes. Blinking, it came into focus and he realized he was looking at a shoulder and part of someone's chest, he could see pale white skin showing through the front.

He'd some how ended up in Kadaj's nest of pillows and blankets and was now snuggled up next to him. He shot up and scrambled away from him. He reached the edge of the large bed and fell off the edge, barely missing ripping the flimsy gauze that surrounded the bed.

His heart was beating so fast, he thought it might burst from his chest. He stared with panicked eyes at the silver haired remnant sitting in the bed, a smirk plastered onto his face. His hand reaches up and covers his mouth as he tries to keep a laugh from escaping at the disheveled red head sitting on the floor.

Reno watched as his face changed, shifting from amused to serious in an instant. His hard gaze held the red head's, studying his face while he sat there too afraid to move.

The intensity of his expression seemed to slack after a few minutes of scrutiny and than he turned to look at something else. He crocked a finger and beckoned to someone standing discreetly in the back of the room.

Kadaj got up off the bed, and the meek slave followed him to the screen, clothing folded over her arm for him to change into. He stepped behind the screen and repeated the night before, chucking the robe and grabbing the clothes from the woman. As he changed, she went around the room, picking up all the discarded clothing and jewelry.

She jumped when he stepped out from behind the screen and barked at her, "Bring me Kara, now!" She grabbed the last piece of jewelry and scurrying off to do his bidding.

A few minutes later, another woman came running in the room. Her flowing brown hair escaping the braid she had put it in in her haste to obey her master's orders. "You called, my lord." She asked, kneeling on the floor her face slightly flushed and sweaty.

"I have need of you. We have a new slave who will be replacing Haran. He needs clothing, a room and a tour of the house. Afterwards you will show him what he is to do." He left after that, not even looking at Reno, who was still glued to the floor.

Kara took a shaky breath than sighed as she listened to his foot steps fade into the distance. Standing, she glanced at Reno. "It's okay, he's gone now." She smiled a little as Reno seemed to come to life, taking a deep breath, the panic slowly fading from his eyes.

She walked over, looked down at him as he stared at her, still slightly bewildered. "Wow, your hair is really…bright. Is it natural?" She asked as she fiddled with a crimson strand that was sticking out at an angle.

"Yes. It's been this color since I was born." He seemed to finally relax with that one sentence.

"I'm Kara, which I guess you heard. I'm the head house keeper here and I'm in charge of the other servants and the slaves." She held out a hand to help him up. He grabbed it, studying her face as he stood. Her hair in a braid went down to her lower back, with a few wisps of hair framing her face. Her eyes were dark amber, with flecks of dark brown. She looked to be in her late twenties and stood about five foot five or so and he seemed to tower over her with his almost six feet.

She seemed nice, though kind of guarded as she looked at him, her face giving nothing away. "I guess we'd better get going and get you situated in the house hold. Follow me please." She turned and left, not even looking to see if he followed her or not.

They went back down the hallway he had been carried down the night before, turning left when they came to a connecting hallway. It seemed to lead to the kitchen, because he could smell baking bread and some thing else that made his mouth water.

They entered a long room with three ovens in the very back, emitting enough heat to make the room warm. "We'll eat first, than I'll show you around and describe what exactly it is you will be doing." With that, she walked across the room towards a low table set with a few things to eat.

He ate sparingly, not sure how much they were allowed, than followed her around the large building in which his new master lived in. It certainly was a lot bigger and grander than some of his old masters, with large statues and wall paintings, plush rugs and expensive wall hangings. There was also a lot of gold, whether it was gold leaf or something that was thicker.

"You will be an everything slave." She was telling him as the returned to their starting point. "You'll do what everyone asks of you or what someone higher up tells you. It will take some time to figure out what you can do and what you need to learn, but it will eventually become routine." He nodded. That was how it usually started for a new slave until they were placed in an area that they were best at.

They entered the kitchen again, and found that lunch was just ending. Grabbing some leftovers they sat in the corner and ate. "So…" she started to say, but hesitated for a moment, than continued. "How long?" She asked.

He knew what she wanted to know. "Since I was five."

"Oh, so young. I was eight when I was sold. Some raiders attacked my village and took my mother. One of them rapped her and that's how I came about. They waited until I was older before they sold me."

"You don't mind that something like that happened?" He asked.

"Hmm, not really. I don't remember my mother, it happened so long ago that it's faded mostly and it's just the way things are in some parts of the world. Didn't you have slaves where you came from?" She asked him, turning her brown gaze on him. He eyes were disorienting, as if something else was speaking through her.

"I don't know, I don't remember very much about where I came from." He stopped there and refused to say more. He didn't want to remember, to know that his mother had cried even as she sold him for money. To know that he had been expendable in a large family and had been unwanted by most if not the entire village. It was too painful and a lot easier to deny the knowledge, than to face his past and realize that a whole different future had been taken from him.

* * *

And it's here finally, after a long wait. Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with scholarships and college stuff along with school and have had only a little spare time to continue this chapter.

I finally decided to throw that last little bit in at the last minute to feed my plot bunnies and fans. A little clue about Reno's past that I will eventually build on later (when I don't know.) I don't know how important Kara will be in this. More of her story will come out later, but how it will affect others, depends on what I feel like creating.

The next chapter will be, of course, whenever I get around to finishing it up. Not sure what I'm going to write yet, so be patient as I consult my lovable and carnivores plot bunnies. (They love to eat bad plots. 3)

Until next time, all of my awesome and fabulous fans out there.

Reno: Hey, don't give away my past. That's supposed to stay hidden!

Me: So, it's my story and you have no say in it.

Kadaj: Can I have an interview later on and you can tell me everything about him in the past?

Me: Okay. [Both skip off to talk about Reno behind his back.]

Reno: Great, he's going to use it all against me now.

Yazoo: Oh dear, I hope he's careful with how he uses that info, don't want to give all of your hand away at one.

Reno: [Sulking in the corner.]

Me: Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. [Smiles and waves to all readers.]


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the characters from any of the FFVII games, movie, etc. Though I do love them all. =3=

Chapter 5. No Mistakes Allowed

Reno stared at the crowd in front of him a shuddered at the thought of having to traverse through it. He was glad he could stick to the wall he now leaned against.

Adjusting his weight to accommodate the short sword strapped to his waist, he scanned the crowd. Flashes of brightly dyed cloth jumped and hopped before his eyes, as if he was looking at gathering of large colorful birds and not a gathering of courtiers vying for the attention of the one man in their midst's who's looks alone put their bright plumages all to shame.

Scanning the crowd again, he noticed a darting movement from across the room. A hand, waving to catch his darting gaze, from across the room and over the heads of the noble personage.

Pushing off from the wall, he followed the wall, not wanting to draw attention from the silver haired mortal who was the center of attention at the moment. He knew his eyes followed his movement, even as he talked to the large woman in front of him. It seemed like lately his eyes always followed him. It was starting to make him feel self-conscious.

Reaching the other side unnoticed for the most part, he spotted who had signaled him. Kara stood in the shadowed back of the room, red faced as waves of irritation rolled off of her like a flame gives off heat.

"What's that matter?" Reno asked, looking down at her.

"It's that darn Ambassador from the northern section. He refuses to relinquish his weapons to the guards, and he's getting mad and is about to make a scene because the guards refuse to let him through." Finishing her sentence in one breath, she drew in a long shaky one as she tried to calm herself now that the message was delivered.

Sighing, he scratched the back of his head as he thought up a solution as rapidly as he could. Nodding to her, he said, "Keep an eye on things for me. I'll deal with this as subtlety as possible.

He faded into the shadows, as he took a side route to the main hallway that lead to the banquet hall he'd just exited. Sliding out from behind a tapestry that covered the servants door, he headed down the long, extravagant hallway at a slow trot.

He ignored the wealth displayed in the art work and wall hangings that clustered the sides of the hall, it had lost its glamour a long time ago and held no sway over him. After seeing it day in and day out for over a year and a half, he knew what was real, what was fake, and what not to touch, which was pretty much everything.

He remembered the first time he'd really gotten a good look at this hallway that just dripped gold, silver and other precious metals and stones. He'd been so blinded by the wealth that he'd run into a pedestal that supported the weight of a rare and expensive vase and almost broken it, if not for the quick work of Kara.

Passing said vase, he neared the end of the hall and could here the noise from the front of the front room. The Ambassador's argument was getting even more heated, by the sound of it.

Reaching the door at the end of the hall, he opened it and slid through, ignoring the glares of the short man in fine silks before him, and instead walked over to the guard to his left who was detaining the irate guest.

"He's the one?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper. At the nod from the guard, he turned and looked the man over.

He was of average height and just looked average in about everything except his eyes, which were a startling shade of blue so intense they appeared almost violet. His short brown hair was thinning and had gray hairs running through it. His robe of dark brown silk and silk white were of good quality, though slightly creased as if he'd slept in them and said weapons, a belt dagger and a short sword with a hilt that was decorated richly in precious stones, hung on a belt made of well worked if slightly worn leather. It spoke of a man with money who had been one the road for a while and had just settled down.

"Ah, Ambassador Cevilan, I am sorry for the way these guards have treated you with their blunt manners, but I am grieved to inform you that weapons are not permeated within the banquet hall. No guest has been allowed to bring a weapon in, and that includes you." _You dumb idiot. _He let the thought cross his mind, but kept his face perfectly neutral. It would not do to anger this man anymore.

Even though he'd kept his voice civil and calm, the man still turned on him, face red with anger. "Here now. I have a right to carry my weapons where ever, I go. Seeing as I can't trust anybody."

"That may be true, in public places, but in the High Consolers residents, you must follow his orders or you must leave. So what will it be, Ambassador?" he asked, anger held carefully in check as the man seethed before him. Seeing the stubborn look in his eyes, he decided to throw in a little warning. "Or shall we bring the Pharaoh into this?" As he watched the mans face grew pale at the thought of being at the mercy of the Pharaohs displeasure.

"N-no, that won't be necessary." He unbuckled his weapons and handing them to the guard with a shaky grip, swept past him through the door and down the hall.

Sighing, he leaned back against the wall. "Well, that was a close one. I wonder what would of happened if I could make true my treat?"

"Who knows, but you sure are a crazy one." The guard, Malken, with the man's weapons told him, before heading towards the storage room of all the guests weapons.

"You stay here until he gets back." He told the younger of the pair. Veran nodded and saluted his higher ranking guardsman. Reno waved it off and followed the Ambassador back through the hall.

He stared at the now empty banquet hall. The candles had all been blown out and only the light streaming in from the hall torches and from the moon light from the window light up the gloomy hall.

Even as memories of his first night in this hall tried to force there way into his mind, he pushed them away. It didn't matter what had happened that night.

Getting ready to leave the hall, a creaking floor board froze him in his tracks as he scanned the shadows surrounding him for an intruder. "Even in here, you are still on alert." The voice floated from the shadowed servants door he had used earlier. He knew the voice before he even located the green cat eyes that glowed slightly in the shadows.

"My lord." He bowed slightly from the waist, knowing Kadaj hated it when his servants groveled at his feet. He'd learned that lesson the hard way and had a scar to make the lesson stick.

"Stand." He obeyed, lifting from his bow, but he didn't look him in the eye. He didn't like to. They always seemed to draw him in and he didn't like the fact that he was unable to resist those eyes.

"You handled the incident very well. Though," laughter choked his vice, "I don't know how successful you would have been in getting my brother the Pharaoh to get involved in something so low as that Ambassador.

He didn't even blink at what Kadaj said to him. It was well known that he had eyes and ears everywhere in his home and nothing escaped his notice. Kadaj had had his back turned to him for a moment, than in a whirl of silver hair he turned faster than lightening, metal glinting as it sailed through the air towards him.

He reacted on pure instinct, hand reaching up as his body turned to the side. His hand closed around the hilt of the small knife as it passed him, forcing it to stop it temporary flight.

Lowering his arm slightly, his hand trembling slightly as adrenaline wound cool through his veins, like liquid fire, making him hyper sensitive to his surroundings and the man in front of him who had just thrown the blade.

"It reminds you of that day, doesn't it" Came the soft voice, it's notes caressing his ear like a feather, letting it's poisonous words drip into his mind.

"Yes." He certainly remembered the day that had shown where his potential had lain.

_He followed Kara around the edge of the court yard like a lost duckling, not sure at all what to with himself. It had only been a week since he'd arrived and already he was being passed on to another work area. This time he'd destroyed there entire noon meal when he'd accidentally handed the cook the wrong spices. _

_Sighing, he trotted faster to catch up to her. Looking to his left he noticed that some of the guard were practicing with throwing daggers and it looked like they were making a contest out of it. He was so engrossed with it that he bumped into Kara, having not noticed that she had stopped to talk with another servant._

_Mumbling an apology, e turned back to watch the contest. As one of the guards went to throw his dagger, something caused him to look up. One of the female servants was walking by on an open path way. He wasn't even looking directly at the target as he threw his dagger, but the way his face paled, he knew he throw wrong. The dagger sailed wide of the target and had to much force behind it. It was headed strait for Kara._

_He didn't even know what he was doing. It had felt like something had taken over his mind at the last second, forcing him to take a step forward and pluck the dagger from the air._

_The silence was long and nervous, but he didn't even notice as he stared at the dagger in his hand. In all his life, he had never known he could do something like that._

"_Well, we now know where his abilities lay." Kadaj stood at the other end of the court yard, clothed in a black robe that hugged his body. Every one stood frozen for a few minutes as they waited to see hw their lord would react. A collective sigh went up as he turned and left. All except for the man who had thrown the dagger._

_The next day, his training had started to make him a slave guard. A slave who is allowed to carry weapons around, but who's very life rests with their master. One mistake and there were no penalties, only death._

_No one ever saw the guard again._

It wasn't until now that he remembered seeing a slave collar around the mans throat. He shuddered slightly before turning back to Kadaj.

He was smiling a knowing smile. Kadaj knew he knew. "Come, I have something to talk to you about." He turned without looking to see if he followed.

[Blink, Blink.] I actually updated. WOW!!! Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with scholarships and college stuff along with school and have had only a little spare time to continue this chapter.

I know have my own computer, so I finally have all the time in, well not the world, but maybe my own little part of it. In which to type up, since I don't have to worry abut getting booted off my computer.

So ya, some implied threats to Reno life. Who would have thought hat being a slave could be so dangerous. I wonder what Kadaj has to say to him? [evil grin] And if you don't know what is going on, I decided to skip ahead slightly, instead of dragging it out, so it has been about a year and a half since the last time we saw him in the last chapter.

The next chapter will be, of course, whenever I get around to finishing it up. Not sure what I'm going to write yet, so be patient as I consult my lovable and carnivores plot bunnies. (They love to eat bad plots. 3)

Until next time, all of my awesome and fabulous fans out there.

Reno: Finally, I have weapons now.

Me: Don't start getting any ideas.

Kadaj: Aww, I just love mentally torturing him.

Me: Than it looks like I have to plan more of it in the future.

Reno: What!? No!

Me: Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. [Smiles and waves to all readers.]


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the characters from any of the FFVII games, movie, etc. Though I do love them all. =3=

* * *

Chapter 6. A New Position

Reno hesitated for a moment, than followed. His mind raced as he tried to figure out what he wanted to talk about. He hadn't had a '_talk' _with Kadaj since the first night in this place. He didn't even know whether to consider that a talk or not.

Before he could make any coherent thoughts, they reached their destination. Reno felt a sense of Déjà vu pass through him as he stood before Kadaj's room. It was as if Kadaj wanted him to relive the most vivid memories he had of this place.

Steeling himself, he walked through, not letting his mind wonder as he followed the lithe form before him into the well little room. Nothing had changed, including his nest of pillows and blankets on the large bed.

He stopped a few feet in, letting Kadaj walk the rest of the way across the room by himself. He was unsure of what Kadaj wanted to tell him, or how to act around him. He'd been different that first day, but afterwards he'd gone to being a cold aloof being who only talked to him when ever the need arose. The scene in the banquet hall only confused him more as to how he should act around Kadaj.

Kadaj went to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. Keeping his eyes on the jewels he was taking off of his arms and hands, he said, "I have decided it's time for a promotion for you." Reno just blinked at him. A promotion, but why? He'd only been in the rank he was at for about five or six months now.

He looked up to see Kadaj watching him. "Do you not want the promotion?" He seemed genuinely curious, but you could never be sure with him. One wrong word and Kadaj's mood could change to something nasty.

"It is not up to me whether I want it or not, my Lord." Better to be submissive when Kadaj's mood was uncertain.

"I'm glad you see my point. Now, your new position won't change much from what you have now." He smiled a smile that made his skin crawl, it foreboding.

"And what exactly is my new position to be?" He asked hesitantly, still unsure where this was leading.

"Why, you are from now on to be my body guard." He felt his gut clinch at the word body guard. All he needed was for a position to add more threats to his life. Not only was he now responsible for Kadaj's safety, but if for some reason Kadaj was killed and he wasn't, they would assume he was the killer and would try and torture the truth from him. Not exactly promising for him.

"Reno…" the soft voice called out to him, drawing his attention. It was low and filled with a harsh warning.

He nodded, "I would be honored, my Lord, to be your body guard." He said smoothly, keeping his face and voice clear of any apprehension.

"Come here." Kadaj ordered him. He walked forward mechanically until he was standing in front of him.

"Look at me, Reno." He felt his eyes move of their own accord until he was looking him in the eyes. He felt himself swallowed by the bright green irises, unable to struggle against their power.

He had no control over himself. Kadaj's smile was possessive. He was Kadaj's and Kadaj was going to make sure he knew it.

He was surprised when he felt cool fingertips brush the side of his face and grip a fist full of his hair. "Remember that thought, Reno. Remember that you will always be mine body, mind and soul." He couldn't look away.

When Kadaj finally release his hold on Reno, he staggered away, still slightly disoriented. Kadaj let out a peal of laughter, waving his hand in dismissal as he fought to catch his breath.

Reno staggered from the room, closing the door behind him before leaning against the wall. He pressed his face against its cool surface as he tried to get his bearings.

Finally after a few minutes, he was able to push himself off the wall on slightly shaking legs. Walking down the hall, he made his way to his room.

Sitting down on his bed, he gave a sigh. His life had just gotten even more complicated.

* * *

Mako green eyes watched the staggering figure make it's way out of the room. He really should thank his brother for such a wonderful gift. He'd never had this much fun with any of his other gifts like he did when it came to messing with Reno's head.

* * *

He hadn't been lying though. Reno belonged to him in mind, body, and soul and he would claim each and everyone individually until they were all his. His mind was almost completely his along with his soul, but as for his body that would take some time, and work on his part until he finally got it. It would be worth it though, to see him give it up willingly to him.

Smiling, he stood up and went to go get changed for bed. The servant who had been the room with them the whole time coming forward to help him undress.

Yes, it would be worth the wait.

And now chapter 6. The plot kind of thickens as Reno finds out what exactly Kadaj wanted to talk to him about. Body Guard of one of the Pharaohs brothers. Not an easy task since a lot of people want him dead.

And some hints for the future. Looks like Kadaj already has some plans set aside for Reno. [Hee Hee] Poor Reno, always being used.

This one's kind of short, but I was having some trouble finishing it so sorry if you wanted more.

Until Next Time

~Reiya

Reno: Wait, why do I belong to him body, mind, and soul? That's not fair.

Me: I never said it was fair, besides you're a slave and that's how things work.

Kadaj: Aww, you're just too kind to me.

Me: I know, but I can't help it.

Reno: What!? No!

Me: Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. [Smiles and waves to all readers.]


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the characters from any of the FFVII games, movie, etc. Though I do love them all. =3=

* * *

Chapter 7. Meeting The Head of The Family

Reno stared ahead, eyes not straying from the back of Kadaj's head for a moment. This was nerve racking and he could feel sweat beading on his brow and between his shoulder blades.

Kadaj was still talking with the royal messenger, but Reno had heard what his message was. Apparently, the Pharaoh had decided it was time for a family gathering, which meant that he was going, though no one else was allowed. Reno heard a small voice in the back of his head wonder if this was why Kadaj had made him his body guard two days ago, but he ignored it.

Shaking his head and pushing away the dread of having to meet the Pharaoh, he paid more attention to what Kadaj was telling the messenger. "- I will be there on time, with only my body guard as he commanded. Please inform the Pharaoh that I will be honored to be there and will stay as long as he wishes." The pleasantries rolled of his tongue like the silk that incased his body today.

Bowing, the messenger turned and left. Kadaj turned and smirked at Reno. "Looks like you get to see the whole family in one room. That should be entertaining, don't you think?" Kadaj's eyes flashed dangerously.

"It will be an honor to meet the rest of your family." He replied, with a small bow.

"Very good." Kadaj turned away and walked off, forcing Reno to run to catch up with him.

He ran a quick eye over the rooms they now stood in. They were fit for someone of Kadaj's station, just as they should be. But he thought the decorations could be a little less…well gaudy. There was just too much gold and other reflective metals for his liking, but he wasn't one to complain.

Kadaj just smiled a sort of knowing smile, but other than that he ignored Reno as he walked into the room. "They certainly don't know my tastes." He drawled as he lay back on the bed. This one was exactly like the one he had back at home. Large and circular, it took up about a third of the room.

Reno looked around for the door that would lead to his rooms, assuming it would be like at home, with his rooms now adjacent to Kadaj's, so that he could always be within shouting distance.

He couldn't see any doors, hidden or otherwise. What, was he going to be sleeping on the floor? "Reno…" Kadaj called his attention, "you will be sleeping in this bed. It is one of the Pharaoh's rules, that a body guard must always be close to the master, even in sleep." Reno just stared at him. That couldn't be true. But he knew Kadaj wasn't lying. Kadaj never would. What was the point of lying to him, a lowly slave, anyways.

He just nodded his head. "Of course, my lord." He knew there was no way to get out of this. He would just have to sleep as far away from him as possible. Though, knowing Kadaj, he wouldn't stay that far away for long, if his first night with Kadaj as his master was anything to go by.

He walked a few feet behind Kadaj, eyes roving everywhere in search of future trouble. The Pharaoh's palace was a place known for assassination attempts, even on the Pharaoh himself.

But no one suspicious looking or other wise tried anything as the walked down the long hall that was the only entrance to the Pharaoh's throne room. He wouldn't have had to worry, since guards had been posted every twenty feet, but the thought that someone could pay them off kept floating through his mind. He kept a weary eye on the long pikes they held in an easy, relaxed grip.

Finally reaching the doors, he heard a low horn blown from the inside, and Kadaj's name called out as the doors were pushed open by the last two guards in the long line.

He walked forward with Kadaj, but as the stopped before the throne Reno bowed low, but not low enough to throw him off balance and leave Kadaj undefended. He heard a low cool voice over head and shivered, but controlled his fear. "I see you have your guard well trained, little brother." This was the voice of a cruel man, one who did not care what others thought of him, so long as they feared him.

"Well, you know how I love to train my pets." Kadaj's voice was exactly like the man's above him, but it sounded slightly more possessive, like one brother gloating his favorite toy before the other. He hoped this wouldn't get him killed. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Kadaj, waiting for direction from him. He just jerked his head up, telling him to rise.

As he rose from his half bent position, he took a quick glance from under lowered lids to look at the man who's voice alone could strike fear into him. He wasn't surprised by the long flowing silver hair or the green cat slit eyes. He had gotten used to seeing it on Kadaj, so that it no longer freaked him out. There was just something about him, some sort of aura, that spoke of power, as if he actually was the mortal vassal of some great god whose name escaped his memory.

He seemed to love gold from all the jewelry that adorned his person. From a flowing head dress to a chest and neck ornament, he screamed gold. It wound around his arms, hands, and feet, making him shine brightly where torch light hit it. There were no widows in the large room.

Straitening fully, he kept his gaze averted from the god like figure, unsure what to do in such an overpowering presence. "Tell me, body guard," The voice called out to him, "What is your name and where is it you come from? I've yet to see one with such a shocking coloring as you have. Like blood on milk." The voice seemed to caress the word blood.

"My name is Reno, Mighty Pharaoh and as to where I am from, I don't remember. I left when very young and have no memories. All I know is that it is to the far north of here." He bowed his head, but continued to keep his gaze averted.

"You may look at me. It is not forbidden to gaze upon me." He could hear a smile in the sentence, but it didn't help the frost that still laced the words.

He looked up, but before the Pharaoh could say anything, the horn was blown again and the man announced that both Yazoo and Loz, the rest of this small family, had arrived. He saw an annoyed look flash across the Pharaoh's face, but it was gone so quickly, that he thought he had been seeing things.

"Yazoo, Loz." He greeted them, eyes examining the two brothers that were coming up behind them. He turned to look with Kadaj and saw Yazoo, whom he knew, but Loz was one whom he had not met personally.

He could see two body guards shadowing their foot step, eyes darting around for any danger. They even eyed him for a moment, but than dismissed him as any threat to their charges.

"And now, the whole family is gathered." They turned to look at the Pharaoh again. "I, the Great Pharaoh Sephiroth, welcome my brothers to my home and hope their stay here will be pleasant as always. Reno shivered at the hidden threat of those words pressed into his mind. It was going to be a long visit, that much he knew.

* * *

[Dramatic music] Yes, I did it. I made Sephiroth a Pharaoh who considered themselves as the mortal images and vassals of the gods they worshiped, mainly Horis and Osiris. If you don't know who these gods look them up.

I've decided to make Reno's life miserable, so the next few chapters will involve lots of threats to his life, fights, traps, assassination attempts, and anything else I feel like throwing in along the way. I will give a hint though, there is a routine among this family, that involves pitting their body guards against each other. What else are brothers with all this power going to entertain themselves. [grins evilly] You all will enjoy this one to come.

Until Next Time

~Reiya

Reno [reading end notes]: WHAT!? Why me? Why is it always me?

Me: Aw don't be sad, after this, things will get kind of better.

Reno: I doubt that.

Me: Oh Kadaj, what ever can we do to cheer him up?

Kadaj: I can think of a few things. [looks over at Reno].

Reno: Shit! [Makes a run for it with Kadaj in pursuit].

Me: Well that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. [Smiles and waves to all readers.]


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any of the characters from any of the FFVII games, movie, etc. Though I do love them all. =3=

* * *

Chapter 8. A Leap of Faith (or something like that.)

Reno glared at the wall across the room. So much for the hope that Kadaj wouldn't do it again. He could feel the silver haired male behind him, breathing softly as his arms wrapped around his chest.

That was the only reason he hadn't moved yet. Because every time he tried, the arms would get tighter around his chest and it was starting to hurt. So he just lay there, listening to his soft breathing.

He could still see it was dark outside. Probably a little past midnight. He was tired and every time he felt himself falling asleep, he would force himself awake. But he couldn't fight it for long and the soft breathing behind him wasn't helping much. It was making him sleepy. He finally gave up. It was no use to fight it. He needed sleep if he was going to be alert for what ever was coming tomorrow.

Something was brushing softly against his neck, but it was nice so all he did was let out a contented sigh. He let it continue and was only mildly surprised when he felt something slick was added. He murmured softly, but refused to wake up.

It was only when he felt something sharp bite into the junction between his neck and shoulder, below the metal ring around his neck, that he woke with a start. His hand went up to his neck and felt something wet. He pulled it back and saw a smudge of blood on his fingers.

"Glad to see you're awake." A soft voice purred behind him. It was than he registered the warm body behind him. He tried to push away but Kadaj still had his arms wrapped around his chest and the man seemed to be insanely strong since he couldn't move more than a few inches.

He just turned slightly to stare at him, confusion written on his face. He saw Kadaj lean forward and flinched when he felt his tongue slide along his neck, licking up the blood that had stopped flowing. He realized that Kadaj had bitten him. "Relax, I won't bite you…much." He purred into his ear, but Reno tried to ignore it. He held his body still, muscles tensed for what ever was about to happen.

Kadaj finally gave a sigh and his arms unwound from around him. He pulled away from Reno and lay back on the bed. "Your lucky I'm in a good mood." He said softly, more to himself than Reno.

Reno just stared at him before finally getting out of the bed. His mind was in an uproar, demanding to know what had just happened? Why was Kadaj acting like this?

And why was he blushing like some little virgin boy, he yelled in his mind. It wasn't the first time one of his masters had used him for sex. He could remember a few that had used him for that purpose alone.

He didn't know why Kadaj made him uncertain. There was just something about Kadaj that demanded more than just sex alone. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before, but it freaked him out every time. It almost seemed as if Kadaj was trying to claim something other than his body.

He shook his head. He needed to stay focus and thinking these disturbing thoughts would not help him out. He was in the Pharaoh's palace and who knew what surprises were waiting for them.

Reno's eyes continued to scan the room they stood in. It wasn't the throne room, but was still just as grand. They were waiting for the Pharaoh, who had yet to make an appearance.

He knew they were staring at him, or his neck anyways. The bite had left both a bruise and a mark and it stood out against his pale skin. He tried to ignore them as best he could, but it was hard when Kadaj kept looking at him with that smirk on his face.

Finally, there was a loud fan fare and in walked the Pharaoh, still trying to become solid gold with all the jewelry he wore. He ignored them as he went to sit on his throne which had been brought into the room.

"Well brothers, I believe it is time for our game to start. I'm sure you all have informed them." He motioned to the body guards hat stood behind them. All three brothers nodded. Reno stared at him. He'd been told nothing of what was going on.

"Than you have an hour to get them ready. We meet at the usual place." He waved a hand in dismissal.

It wasn't until they had gotten back to Kadaj's room that he ask. "What am I supposed to be doing?" He kept his voice calm, free of the panic building in his stomach and throat.

"Oh, don't worry your head about it. I'll explain while you get ready. Now stretch." He commanded him. Deciding that obeying him was the best thing he could do, he started to stretch, watching as Kadaj brought out his weapons and armor. This didn't look like was going to be a picnic in a park.

"My brothers and I like to have a little competition every year. We pick our best warrior from out guards and pit them against each other. It is always our body guard since we want the best protecting us." He was speaking more to himself than Reno, as he unwrapped the armor.

"Stand still." Kadaj told him. He straitened and held himself still as Kadaj started attaching the leather armor to different parts of his body. It wasn't full armor, that was too hard to move in, but it wrapped around his more vulnerable areas to protect him from at least a quick death.

"This is the first of three challenges, and you all will be fighting against each other as you do the challenge." He was now standing behind him, talking into his ear. "This isn't a to the death match, but try not to get killed. The Pharaoh won't punish who ever it is that kills you, or you if you kill someone."

"And Reno…I really want to win this year." He licked along the bite on his neck than stepped back, laughing at the blush the spread across his face.

"Come." His voice was cold and formal when he said this, demanding that Reno follow. Squaring his shoulders, he followed, back down the hall and through the palace until they came outside to a bright sun and a dry wind.

He stared at what he saw in front of him. A…a maze. Scratch that, a huge maze. He couldn't see the other side of it. He couldn't see over it the walls were so tall. It was built in a stretch of desert that came close to the palace.

"I hope your good with mazes, Reno. This is going to be a fun one." Kadaj's smile made him shiver in the heat. He wasn't going to have it easy it seemed, as usual.

* * *

And the first challenge is a maze. I actually hadn't this far ahead when coming up with challenges, so I did the first thing that came to mind. Thus a maze now awaits Reno.

Aww, Reno just won't stop blushing. Looks like Kadaj has started to put his plan into action. Your probably wondering why he let him go, after the bite. Well it's simple. He wants Reno to come to him willing, and not be forced. All about power here. Pretty much, he wants Reno to surrender to him.

I hope you enjoyed this update. I'm updating everything during my winter break, and continuing on other stories I haven't put up yet. So look for those too. And next chapter will of course have more Reno torture. But I need to think up the next challenge too. [sigh] so busy.

Until Next Time

~Reiya

Reno [stretching]: Let's get this over with.

Kadaj: Aww, I knew my Reno would see things my way.

Reno: You stay away from me. I'm not letting you near me. You'll just bite me again.

Kadaj: So. You certainly weren't complaining.

Reno: [blush] sh-shut up.

Sephiroth: [smirking] You need to learn to control your pets better Kadaj. [Kadaj just glares.]

Me: Well that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. [Smiles and waves to all readers.]


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any of the characters from any of the FFVII games, movie, etc. Though I do love them all. =3=

Chapter 9. Into The Maze

He ran down a long stretch of sand, large towering walls on each side of him. He could just make out a fork up ahead and decided to go left.

He'd been at this for ten minutes and was now thoroughly lost. He hadn't really been paying attention to the rules Sephiroth had said aloud. Something about fighting each other and other obstacles. He couldn't really remember. He just knew he had better stay on his toes through this whole maze or he wouldn't be leaving it alive.

He slowed when his breath started to become labored. Looking around him for some indication of which way he needed to go, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Looking, he saw small holes peppering the wall to his right.

He froze for a fraction of a second before he broke into a sprint. He knew a trap when it stared him in the face, and becoming a human sized pin cushion, for probably poison dart, was not one of the things on his to-do-list.

Reaching the end, he took the left fork, and ran straight into someone built entirely of muscle. He fell to the ground with a thump, a small cloud of dust and sand spring up around him and getting into his mouth, nose and eyes.

Swearing, he rolled away from the man, for it was a man. A large one, with huge arms and a broad chest like a barrel drum. His skin was sun darkened and his black hair was cut close to the scalp. Three scars ran diagonally across his face, marring his left eye and giving his mouth a permanent frown. He had on loose fitting pants, sandals, and a wide leather baldric across his chest, holding a long curved sword.

"Ah, so the first one has arrived." His voice was gravelly and deep. "Come stand, fire top. Stand and face me proper."

"Reno stood, keeping his back to the wall as he faced him. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Feldran, the Pharaoh's personal arms master. I am here to test whom ever comes this way and see if they may pass on."

"What must I do to pass?" He asked, looking for ways to get by without fighting. But the man was huge, taking up more than half of the path and he would be pressed just to get by, let alone within inches of those powerful arms.

"Simple. Last against me for five minutes or draw the first blood and you may continue. But if you can do neither, than you must go back or I will run you through."

Reno considered this for a moment, than nodded. It seemed fair enough. He would just have to be quick enough to draw first blood because he knew he wouldn't be able to last against this man's brute strength alone.

"Than come fire top. Show me what you can do." Feldran drew his sword in one easy movement, holding the weapon in a relaxed grip as he went into his fighting stance.

Reno's sword was shorter than his and would have the advantage in the limited space, but he still needed to be fast or else he'd be testing the edge of the blade on his body.

He didn't say a word when he charged, no battle cry or impressive saying. He just reacted. He never could see why people had seen the need to sound impressive right before a battle. It could get them killed if they were caught off guard while they monologued and it just wasted breath.

Metal on metal rang in the air as their swords met, and he mentally cursed himself as the impact shot down his arms and into his shoulders. This was not going to be easy. Jumping back, he shook his arms, trying to get feeling back in them.

He feinted to the left, and changed to an underhand swing, but the man saw through him, blocking it easily and returning it with his own attack. Squaring his shoulders, he went at him, a flurry of metal, cloth, and skin. Their swords met again and again, neither giving ground.

Reno was becoming tired, his attacks slower. He knew he had only a few minutes left before he was done. It was now or never. Gathering his last dregs of strength, he charged, sword moving in a complicated dance as he fought to find an opening.

There. His sword struck out like a snake, biting into flesh for the barest of seconds before Feldran jumped back. He looked down at his arm, where a line of red shone bright against his darkened skin. "Hmm, looks like I've a new scar to add to my collection. You may past, fire top. I hope we may get to know each other after this is over." Reno just nodded numbly, whipping sweat from his brow.

Stepping around him, he headed off. Even in his tired state, he still looked for trap or ambushes. It was about ten minutes later that he stopped to rest. He checked to make sure no one was near and there were no traps, than sat down on the warm sands of the path. His muscles ached and he wished for a bath, but first he had to get out of here.

He leaned his head against the stone wall, looking up at the blue sky. There were no clouds out and though he couldn't see the sun yet, it was still brutally hot out. Sighing and wishing he'd thought to bring some water with him, he stood with a groan and continued down the path.

It was already two hours into the maze and he still had no idea how far it was to the end. He'd already faced two traps. One a crumbling floor that led to a pit full of spikes. The other, more poison darts, this time hidden a lot better than the first time.

His stomach was growling and his throat was dried out. Seeing another fork in the path, he decided it was time to head right. Checking to make sure there was no one around the corner, he continued.

The sun was now over head, and making him sweat like crazy. It was messing with his eyes, making him see mirages. Showing fountains and rivers to him. He was so taken up with the images, he didn't hear the sound of feet behind him until it was almost too late.

He jumped as a sword came down next to him. Any later and that would have been his shoulder or worse, his head. He stared at her, for it was a woman. She had short black hair and light brown skin. He could see a slave collar around her neck, though of silver instead of steel like his.

"Who are you?" He asked, as he fought off her blade again.

"I am Wina, the Pharaoh's body guard." She said, than leaped forward to attack him again. Blocking her, he turned until his back was facing the way ahead. For someone in such a high position, she seemed to be going at this wrong. She just kept leaping at him, no technique or finesse, just charging.

She was slowly pushing him back, and finally when he saw an opening, he struck, bringing the hilt of his sword down on the back of her head. She crumpled to the floor. Sighing, he sheathed his sword and picking her up, he leaned her against the wall. She would wake up with a head ache, but she was still alive.

Done with that, he headed off. This time ignoring the images that floated above the sand. He didn't see anyone else as he walked, but he kept his ears trained for any approach.

He was so busy listening for an attack that he didn't realize that he was a t the exit of this huge maze. One minute he was surrounded by stone the next, he was on open ground with a breeze blowing over him.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Kadaj looking at him, smug smile on his face. He just blinked in surprise, but didn't say anything. He bowed to them, but as he went to do it, his head started to spin. Deciding that it would be better to just kneel, he sat on the ground.

A servant was sent over to him with a cup of water and he just chugged it down, not caring for manners. He just sat there ignoring Kadaj as he talked.

"I think, my brothers that it is time for me to take him back. He's dead on his feet. We will see you tomorrow." Kadaj nodded his head to each, than grabbing Reno by the upper arm, hauled him to his feet.

Although he couldn't bow, he nodded to them as he was dragged from the maze towards the palace. He barely even noticed where he was going until they were in Kadaj's rooms. "Strip and get in." Kadaj pointed to a large bath that stood in the room.

Reno didn't even question him. He was too tired to do anything but obey. Working slowly, he took off armor and clothes. Finally he slipped into the heated water, sighing softly as it soothed aching muscles and bruises.

In the back of his mind, he knew Kadaj was watching him, but he ignored him. Just for a few minutes, he was able to pretend he was alone in the room, free of the slave collar.

He woke with a start when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "If you don't get out, your going to drown in there." Kadaj's voice was cool, but he could hear a hidden smirk in there.

Ignoring him as best he could, he stood and stepped out. He was about to go to his bags, to grab his clothes, but Kadaj was already grabbing his arm, pulling him towards the bed. "Sleep. You have a long day tomorrow." Deciding to not fight him this once, he lay down, not even caring that he was naked under the blankets piled onto him. He was out before he even took two deep breaths.

Kadaj just sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his slave and body guard's wet hair, a small smile playing across his lips. Things were working out better than he had planned for.

* * *

Oh snap, a wet naked Reno in his bed. How can he resist? But he will, for now anyways. Poor Reno, two more challenges like that, how will he survive? Sorry for the late update, but I have a lot going on, like exams and all that crap. I'll update this when I can. Hope you liked.

Until Next Time

~Reiya

Reno: So sleepy.

Kadaj [being held back by Yazoo and Loz]: But why do I have to wait? He's right there.

Yazoo: [whispers into his ear.]

Kadaj: [stops] Oh, why didn't you say so. [walks off.]

Yazoo: Sorry about that. He's impatient sometimes.

Me: I don't mind.

Yazoo and Loz: [head off after Kadaj.]

Me: Well that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. [Smiles and waves to all readers.]


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any of the characters from any of the FFVII games, movie, etc. Though I do love them all. =3=

Chapter 10. Out of the Pan and Into the Fire

Reno woke slowly, all the aches and pains from the day before coming into awareness. He could feel a warm presence behind him, arms wrapped loosely around his waist, but he didn't fight. For one thing he was tired and another was that this was going to happen no matter what he did. Might as well accept it or at least until they were able to leave this place.

So he just lay there, listening to his peaceful breathing. And it wasn't bad or anything like that. It had been years since he'd had a warm body sleeping next to his and he'd forgotten what that could be like.

It was just the oddness of it being his owner that threw him off. All his previous master's had never done this. They had just slept with him than sent him away once they were sated, not caring for whether he was hurt or unsatisfied. Well most had been like that. There had been one who was at least descent, but he was dead now, killed when he'd lost all of his money and couldn't pay off his debt.

He winced when the arms around his waist tightened against a bruise. He could tell Kadaj was awake, mainly by the fact that the arms had tightened even more when he'd winced, but he could also hear that his breathing had changed.

"So you're awake." Kadaj murmured into his ear, pulling himself even closer to his naked body, which he just now noticed. He felt his face heat up, but didn't say anything. "Ready for the next challenge?"

Reno just shrugged. "Do I have a choice even if I weren't?" He asked him, not turning to look at him.

Kadaj sat up, pushing his back into the mattress, looming over him, face close to his own. "Since when do servants ever have a choice?" He asked softly, a sadistic smile creeping over his face. "It's time to get up. Don't want to keep him waiting."

Kadaj crawled off the bed, heading for the screen behind which he changed. Reno just lay there for a few seconds, trying to convince his aching body that it was now time to move.

After awhile, it complied, though grudgingly. Stifling a groan, he headed towards his bag, not caring if Kadaj watched him. He just pulled on the first presentable clothing he could find. Running his hand through his hair, he tied it back in a loose tail.

Kadaj walked back out, looking of course at his finest. He looked him over before nodding. "You'll do." He strode out of the room, not even looking to see if Reno followed.

They were in the same room as last time, but one thing was different. The Pharaoh was there before them, sitting perched on his throne still as a statue. Reno watched him discreetly as they waited for the last brother to arrive: Yazoo.

As he stepped through the door, the Pharaoh seemed to come alive, moving after so long being still. He motioned for them to gather. "So it appears that Yazoo has won the first challenge, since his body guard was the first through. Followed by Kadaj's, mine, than Loz's. Now it is time to pick the next challenge." He motioned for two people behind him.

They stepped forward, each with a box in their hands. "You will pick your challenges from the boxes. The body guards will pick from the left, and my brothers will pick from the right. The two coins you will draw will tell you what you will have to do. Yazoo."

Yazoo stepped forward with his body guard behind him. They drew a coin from their boxes and stepped back. They held them up. Yazoo's was blue with a design carved into it. His body guards was plain bronze, but had the carving of a sword on it.

"So you have picked out water and the sword. His challenge will be a duel in the Nile against our master sword fighter. Beware of crocodiles." He warned with a cruel smile as they bowed and left to go prepare. "Kadaj."

They both walked forward, Reno going to the left box and Kadaj to the right. Reaching in, he grabbed the first piece of metal that touched his finger tips. Pulling it out, he looked down, examining it. It was painted bright red, the subtle carving of flames engraved into it.

He held it up for the Pharaoh to see. "Hmm, fire…" He looked at the one Kadaj held. "and the fist. Looks like he will be in the steam room for hand to hand combat." Kadaj just nodded and dragged Reno from the room. They needed to prepare for his fight and didn't have time to stick around to see what the other two drew.

Two hours later, they stood in front of a solid wooden door. Kadaj had explained the mechanics of this room. It was like a giant sauna. But instead of the hot coals being in the center of the room, they were everywhere along the floor. Huge metal grates covering the red hot coals. One miss step or one wrong fall and he'd land on sizzling hot metal.

The Pharaoh stood off to the left of them waiting for the last person to arrive. They heard footsteps coming down the corridor and turned to see the last arrivals appear around the corner. Two men, both dressed in the uniform of the Pharaoh's army.

"Ah, General Rufus, Colonel Tseng, glad you could join us." The general was a hard looking man, short cut blond hair hard blue eyes and an air about him that demanded respect. The other, the commander was just as hard looking, long black hair held back in a tail, hard dark eyes, a small dot tattooed onto his forehead between his eyes. They both saluted him, hand over their heart and bowed slightly to him. "Come, meet the man you will be fighting."

Was he supposed to fight both of them? But only one stepped away. The Colonel stepped forward, striping off the heavy ornaments of his command. He stopped in front of Reno, chest bare and only a pants and shoes on. Reno likewise, looked back at him, studying the way he moved. Hand to hand combat wasn't his best skill, but it was good enough to last. But for how long, he wasn't sure.

"You may go in. When the room starts to fill with steam, you will begin." They both nodded and bowed to him. Servant ran forward and opened the door, letting them in in a rush of heat, bringing sweat to their bodies instantly.

The door closed behind them with an ominous thud. Sending them into near darkness, only the burning coals giving off any light that gave the room a slight red hue. He examined the floor. The grates were in rows, six of them, about five feet between each row, with a central column going up the center. Each grate was about a foot in width, and ten feet in length. He'd have to keep an eye on where he stepped, his shoes would stand up to the heat for long.

Stepping away from the man next to him, he walked towards the other end of the room, putting some distance between them. Standing there waiting, he could feel the sweat sliding down his skin. That had been the one thing Kadaj had warned him about. The heat could kill him alone. It would suck every ounce of moister from him if he wasn't careful.

He readied himself as he heard the hiss of water hitting the coals. He could last about thirty minutes in here, if he didn't hit or step on any grates. He only had to last for fifteen minutes to get thru this challenge.

He watched him steadily as steam rose around them, making them sweat even more. His hair was clinging to his back, face and arms. Slowly, he took a step forward, taking himself closer to him, but moving to the right, circling him. He copied, moving the opposite of him. They continued this for about a minute until they were only a few feet from each other.

Finally, he struck out, arm snapping forward to be easily blocked. The brunette was moving after that, a blur of motion that he tried to desperately defend himself against.

He was able to block most of his attacks, but because he only defended, he was unable to land any blows of his own. He just kept moving, dodging, waiting until he could get a chance.

He was sweating even harder now, the fluid dripping into his eyes. He ignored it, waiting for his opening. There. He struck out, catching him in the stomach than jumped back out of reach. He jumped to far, because the heel of shoe landed on a grate, the heat burning the leather. He jumped again, saving his flesh in time.

Gasping for air, they continued to circle each other, wary of the grates. He was about to make another move, but he heard a noise behind him and turned. The door was being opened, letting in some air and light. He squinted, trying to make out who it was that was standing there.

They motioned and he stepped forward, jumping over grates on his way to the exit. The other man, close behind. Once out of the room, it was closed to them. The Pharaoh was gone, but Kadaj, the General, and a few servants waited for them.

Servants came forward, towels and cups of water in hand. Drinking down the liquid, he whipped his face on the clothe. He glance over when he felt a tap on his shoulder. The man just bowed to him and walked off towards the General who stood there waiting. He watched him, a slight limp in his step and wondered when he'd stepped on a grating.

The General ignored them all, pulling the mans arm over his shoulders as he helped him away. Reno smiled at the image. The look of worry on the General's face, though masked showed that he cared for the Colonel a lot.

Kadaj stepped into his view. "Come." He turned and walked off, Reno trying to keep up. They reached his room a few minutes later. Inside, a bath waited, and an old woman with a basket waiting for them.

"I am here to treat him for any injuries." She said softly. Kadaj nodded to her.

"He's all yours." He turned and went across to the other side of the room to sit at his desk as he began to work on something. Reno just sighed, but didn't fight her as she stripped him of the rest of his clothes. The bath was lukewarm which helped cool his heated and burned flesh. Once clean she sat him on the bed, still nude, and got to work rubbing odd smelling lotions onto his worst burns.

Once done, she wrapped them in loose bandages. Wrapping a blanket around his frame, she handed him a plate of food. "Eat." She told him. He obeyed, shoveling it down as fast as he could. Once done, he sighed as sleep started to drag at him. "Sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." He just lay down and slept. He didn't even hear her talking to Kadaj or the door closing as she left.

* * *

Poor Reno, nothing's easy on him. The last challenge will be a bit of a dozy, even though I don't even know what it is yet. This was fun writing though. And Rufus and Tseng were in it. YAYS!!!!!! The next chapter will be up when I get around to it.

Until Next Time

~Reiya

Reno: HOT!!!

Kadaj: Oh, don't be such a baby.

Reno: Alright, you go in there than.

Me: Enough you two. Stop fighting.

Reno: But he started it.

Me: And I'm finishing it. Well that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. [Smiles and waves to all readers.]


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own any of the characters from any of the FFVII games, movie, etc. Though I do love them all. =3=

Chapter 11. The Final Challenge

He woke up feeling dried out and like someone had run hot sandpaper over his skin. His head gave a painful throb as it threatened to hurl a major headache at him. Sighing he rolled over onto his stomach, propping himself on his elbows.

He glanced around, but Kadaj was gone, the room oddly silent, weighing heavily on his shoulders. Deciding that it was time to get up, he rolled again, catching himself at the edge before he fell on his face.

He knelt there, half off the bed, half on as he tried to work up enough effort to push off into a standing position. That took awhile as his body screamed what an idiot he was to be doing this. It finally complied grudgingly and he stood up, slightly swaying as a wave of dizziness hit him.

Once it passed, he was moving, a slow shuffle that took him over to his belongings. It took almost too much effort to pull on clothing, but he managed, putting on things that lacked buttons and belts.

Dressed, he wondered what to do next. Actually, he wondered where Kadaj was and what he was planning?

As if thinking his name was a summons, the silver haired man appeared in the door way. He couldn't even remember hearing the door open. "I see you're finally awake." He said sarcastically, a smirk playing along his feline features.

He just bowed slightly to him, letting the barb slide over him. Looking up, he saw Kadaj's smirk grow, but the other male didn't continue his barrage of insults. He instantly grew suspicious."

Reno just nodded. It didn't matter what he thought. Where ever Kadaj went he must follow. He was lucky hadn't brought up the morning, when his master had left without him. It made him slightly nauseous think what might have happened if Kadaj had been hurt or attacked without his body guard.

Grabbing his weapons, he followed his master out, keeping the respectable distance between them: three feet behind and slightly to the left. Keeping his senses peeled for any sign of attack or someone trying to be stealthy, he stalked after his master.

An hour later, he stood there sweating in the summer heat as Kadaj stood on his shoulders, trying to reach the last fig on the tree they stood under. Keeping his feet braced, he held onto his master's feet, trying to keep look out while trying to not fall over.

A tap on his head, indicated that Kadaj was finished. Bending down slightly, he let the man hop off his shoulders. Held up the piece of fruit triumphantly, a large smirk plastered on his face. Reno mostly ignored him as he wiped his sweaty brow, wondering how he had let himself be dragged into this. Oh right, he was Kadaj's slave and had to obey the man's every whim. Great, just great!

Sighing, he pulled out his water skin, offering it first to Kadaj who shook his head, before taking a swig himself. Stupid sun, why did it have to be so freaking hot? Putting the stopper back in it, he looked up and saw Kadaj watching him. That made him wary. He didn't say anything, he hadn't been talked to first, but he let the question show in his face: what?

Kadaj just held out a piece of the fruit. "Eat it." He demanded waiting for the man to take it from his hand."

Kadaj was smiling evilly at him, which made him wonder if it was poisoned. He felt himself break out into more sweat as he waited for it to take effect, if it really was poisoned.

Kadaj took a step forward, bringing himself into Reno's little bubble of space, though he didn't back away. Kadaj wouldn't like that and would probably hit him if he turned coward and backed up. Though he felt like a small cornered animal with the hunter right in front of him.

He ended up pressed against him, face inches away from Kadaj's. "It's time to stop playing games Reno." His voice almost purred, sending a shiver down his spine as the word sank in. He could only register their meaning before he felt Kadaj's mouth on his.

* * *

HUH, can it be, do you mean I've actually updated after almost two months of nothing. Oh the world is going to end in in a blaze of fiery glory. [swoon]

Not really, but ya, I've finally update and left y'all with a nice cliff hanger to make your mouths water and you angry enough to yell at me to continue. XD I know you've all been waiting for Kadaj to make his move, well here it is, but be warned it's not going to get all hot and heavy. Reno's still got to be ready for his last challenge and I don't think going at it with Kadaj would be a smart thing for him to do at the moment, especially since Kadaj wants to win. So…

Until next Time

~Reiya

Reno: What, your just going to leave me hanging here, with this pervert?

Me: [nods]

Kadaj: Thank you. Now… [Grabs Reno's ring.] Time to have some more fun between now and the next chapter.

Reno: Kadaj, hold it…wait…

Kadaj: [Tries to eat Reno's face off with a kiss.]

Me: Have fun, but keep him in one piece. [Smiles and waves to all readers.]


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any of the characters from any of the FFVII games, movie, etc. Though I do love them all. =3=

* * *

Chapter 12. The Final Challenge…Finally.

He stood there still as stone as Kadaj kissed him. He was more shocked than afraid. This wasn't what he'd expected to happen at that particular time, but…

He let out a gasp as Kadaj bit his lip, hard. He could taste metal as blood seeped into his mouth. He shivered slightly, as Kadaj ran his tongue over the wound, sucking on it to draw more of the red fluid out.

When the pale haired man finally pulled back, Reno was shocked, just standing there staring as Kadaj smirked. His lips were slightly red, and as he licked his lips Reno saw that it was with blood.

"Something wrong, Reno?" He asked coyly, his smirk growing wider at the bewilderment plastered on his slave's face.

Gulping nervously, he straitened himself with some difficulty, eyeing Kadaj wearily. "Um…no." He uttered softly. He reached a tentative finger up to dab at his lip. It came back slightly red.

"Good, now lets get back. You should probably rest for tomorrow." He turned around swiftly and strode off, Reno hurrying after as he hastily swiped at his mouth.

The rest of the day was spent indoors. He lay on the bed, alternating between staring at the ceiling, going over the scene from the morning, out watching Kadaj warily through the corner of his eye.

Kadaj just sat there at his desk, working on something or other. The pen scratching against the thin sheets of parchment the loudest noise in the room.

The only time they really stirred was when their food was brought to the room, which forced Reno to stand and carry the heavy trays in with the help of another servant.

The rest of the time was spent in silence as they ate. As a servant came in to collect the dishes, Kadaj stood and watched them move around than leave. Once alone with his bodyguard, he started to walk around the room.

Slowly, one by one, he blew out the candles until the room was in pitch dark. A few bars of light from the torch in the hall the only source of light since the moon was yet to rise.

Reno lay on the bed, watching the silhouetted form turn around. He could see his slightly luminescent eyes trained on him and knew without a doubt that Kadaj could see him as plainly as if the noon sun were shining on him.

With his vision impaired by the darkness, his other senses were on high alert. He was painfully aware of Kadaj as he walked towards the bed. He was frozen, staring at a dark shape as his ears honed in on every noise he made. By the time Kadaj stood in front of him, he was forced on his back to keep those eyes in his sight.

A pale hand came into his field of view and he tried to keep from shivering as it stroked along the mark under his eye. He watched with difficulty as the pair of eyes came closer until he could make out his features.

He was expecting another kiss, but Kadaj just leaned to the side until his lips brushed lightly along the rim of his ear. "Be ready." He whispered softly, breath warm against his flesh.

Kadaj pulled back and crawled over him onto the bed. He didn't even fight as strong arms pulled him back until Kadaj was spooned up behind him. 'Ready for what?' He thought to himself.

Bright sunlight streaming through one of the windows woke him. He opened his eyes a little and judged it to be well after dawn.

Shifting, trying to sit up. He felt Kadaj's arms tighten fractionally before he let go and sat up himself. Reno followed suit, waiting for Kadaj to say something.

There was a light tapping at the door. "Enter." Kadaj barked out.

A servant entered, bowing low to Kadaj. "My lord, the final test will begin in an hour." Kadaj nodded and dismissed her.

"Well it appears it's almost time. You will need no weapons for this. Wear no shirt as well, it will not be needed." With that, Kadaj stood and walked to the screen to change.

The noon sun shone down on them in the inner courtyard. A small crowd of nobles, slaves, servants, and other people of the palce had gathered to watch what ever was about to happen.

Reno stood behind Kadaj as he waited for the Pharaoh to arrive. There was a flurry of activity as people ran to open the doors for the approaching man. The Pharaoh swept in and those gathered went quiet as they waited for him to speak.

Walking to the center of the yard, he turned until Kadaj and Reno came into his line of sight. A small smirk danced across his features before he opened his mouth to speak.

"A master and slave. This is an intricate relationship. The slave follows the master and the master leads…but for this to truly happen, there must be trust between them. A slave must trust his master without a doubt and vise versa. The same goes for a bodyguard. If the master cannot trust his bodyguard to guard him, than there is no point to even having them. This test…" He looked Reno directly in the eye as he spoke. "Will test this trust between them."

He motioned and they both stepped forward. "Reno, if you trust your master without a doubt, than rise and step before the wall." He motioned to a large wooden wall that had been erected in the courtyard.

He stood automatically, straitening and walking slowly towards the wall. His mind was racing as he tried to figure out what was about to happen. He glanced to the side, and saw servants carrying in baskets of something heavy.

Squaring his shoulders, he finished his walk and turned with his back pressed up against the rough wood. He could feel small splinters digging into his bear back.

He watched Kadaj make his way over to the table opposite of him on which the baskets rested. The silver haired man reached in and slowly drew his hand out. The blade flashed brightly in the harsh noon sunlight. It wasn't very long, about as half as long as his forearm. They looked to be made of plain steel, though shined to a polish.

Reno gulped softly, realizing what was about to happen. How they would test his trust in Kadaj. Did he trust Kadaj to not kill him? To trust his accuracy with the blades? To keep from flinching or running? This was a lot to ask from a person, even a slave.

As if he could sense his fear and doubts, Kadaj looked up from his inspection of the blades to stare him strait in the eye. He caught him instantly, ensnaring him with his gaze alone. He could read his gaze easily. It was a command, to not run or flinch or do anything but stand there…and he would follow it. Only the order mattered, no worries or doubts would stop him following. Because he knew what Kadaj would do to him if he failed in this test.

So he stood there as Kadaj prepared, laying out rows of sharp throwing blades. He could feel sweat beading on his skin and sliding down. His eyes never left Kadaj, his hands never moved to wipe away the sweat…and finally he was finished.

Kadaj stood to the left of the table, blade in hand. Sephiroth stood to the side, watching the test. He raise his hand. "The test will begin." Kadaj straitened to his full height, hands sure as they raised the blade into the throwing stance.

It flew through the air, a blur of steel and light as it drew closer. It landed with a thump point first into the wood, inches from his arm. He didn't even flinch. The next blade came, centimeters from his thigh. It went on and on, blade after blade, almost as if Kadaj were trying to make an outline of his body in blades.

About half way through the middle of it, he saw an evil smirk cross his lips right before he threw the next one. Bracing himself for it, he held himself still as metal sliced through flesh on his left shoulder.

It hurt like fire, but he held himself still as another blade came at him. He could feel blood running down his arm, but ignored it as he watched the blades continue to come his way.

He nearly wept with relief as the last blade was picked up in this long fingered hand. He seemed to take his time with this one, looking it over for any faults or imperfections. Finally, he looked up. Reno could read the question in his eyes. He gave the smallest of nods.

Kadaj just smiled before taking his stance one last time. It flew true, headed strait for him at a fast pace. He watched it spin, judged it's distance and reached up. His hand closed around metal as it came to a halt inches from his neck.

He could see Kadaj's smile widen as he lowered his arm, blade still in hand. He took a shaky step away from the wooden wall and glanced behind. A rough outline of where he had stood was created by the blades. Walking over to Kadaj, he handed him the blade in his hand. Taking it, Kadaj smiled again and chucked it back at the wall with a small thump. It landed dead center where his head had originally been.

He sat on the bed shakily. Adrenalin still pumped through his veins, making him feel restless. Kadaj walked around the room, but he ignored him for the most part. He jumped when he felt something wet touch his shoulder.

Glancing behind him, he saw Kadaj standing there, wet clothe in hand as he swiped at his shoulder. Kadaj continued to work, cleaning up dried blood and sweat as Reno continued to sit there.

It was nice, soothing and it was helping to calm his racing nerves. He slowly began to relax into the touch, letting Kadaj do whatever it was he was doing.

He shivered as something slowly ran up his back, following the ridges of his spine. He realized it was Kadaj's hand as it slowly slid into his hair, fisting there.

He tugged sharply, forcing his head back. He stared up at him, eyes caught by the serpentine eyes that stared intently back…and than Kadaj's mouth was on his, tongue forcing his lips apart.

With adrenalin in his blood, and his nerves on the fritz, he just acted on impulse. His arms reached up as his body turned. Winding them around his master's neck, he pulled him closer.

* * *

Well it's been over two months and I'm just now updating. Sorry about the long wait. My life is a little hectic what with graduation, end of the year capstones, college, scholarships and too many stories on my plate. WHOOO, go Kadaj. But here it is. Kadaj is getting ready to get him some Reno. XD

And as a pre-warning, the next chapter will contain NC-17 or NC-18 material and if you do not like that kind of stuff than why are you reading this in the first place. If you don't want to read hot and heavy stuff, than wait until chapter 14 to continue.

Until Next Time

~Reiya

Reno: [Hand to chest] What the hell do you think you're doing?

Kadaj: What? I'm just proving that you trust me without a doubt. [holds up Souba]

Reno: Get that this away from me. [Runs to hide behind writer]

Me: Uh…maybe you should wait to later to do this Kadaj. [Sweat drops and backs up nervously]

Kadaj: Fine. [Pouts and walks off]

Me: Whew, Enjoy the story. [Smiles and waves to all readers.]


	13. Chapter 13

_**Note: NC-17 warning in place for this chapter. Contains slash, if you do not like this type of fiction, than don't read this chapter. Thank you for reding the warning.**_

* * *

I do not own any of the characters from any of the FFVII games, movie, etc. Though I do love them all. =3=

* * *

Chapter 13. Entranced.

Even as he pulled the silver haired serpent closer, Kadaj pulled back, breaking the kiss. He just stared back, pulse racing and lungs laboring slightly to draw in enough air.

"Not yet, my pet." He purred softly, releasing his iron grip on his long red locks to softly caress the side of his face. He stepped back from his slave to walk over to his desk.

Reno just stared, unsure of what he had just gotten himself into but not really caring. He was tired of fighting, tired of dancing around on a thin wire as he waited to fall one way or another.

The last test had shown him all he needed to know. No matter what, he was and always would, belong to this silver haired serpent who was brother to a god made mortal. It was an intoxicating feeling, the surrender of prey to predator, and made him feel a little light headed.

He jerked back to attention as Kadaj drew near again, a small tray in hand. An assortment of items graced its surface, some of which he could only guess at what their purpose was for. "Strip." He did as asked, pulling his loos fitting slacks down till they pooled around his feet. All he wore was the metal ring around his neck.

He set the tray to the side, turning his gaze back on his waiting slave. "Center of the bed, lay on your front." He said simply and Reno moved to comply. He winced slightly as his shoulder gave a small pull, but he continued to move on hands and knees to the center of the large bed.

Once there, he lay down, sinking into the soft mattress and sheets there. He could feel his gaze on him, and he failed at holding back a shiver. He felt exposed, vulnerable.

The muscles in his back flinched as flesh met flesh, Kadaj's fingertips slowly tracing the contours of his back and waist, stopping just short of his ass. They moved back up, tracing his side and ribs to come to rest on his shoulder blades.

"Relax, Reno." He purred into his ear. As if to prove a point, he started to knead between his shoulder blades, working the muscles and flesh until the tense muscles loosened and let go. It seemed to be some sort of signal to the rest of his body, because all his other muscles start to follow suit, relaxing until it left him unable to move in his tranquil state. He should have been fighting, but it was just to much work to move let alone think.

Letting out a soft sigh, he lay there, waiting for what ever Kadaj had planned. He heard Kadaj give a soft chuckle. "Very good." He gave him a sort of pet, running his hand down his body to stop at the back of his knee. "Spread your legs." He did as ordered, widening his legs until Kadaj stopped him.

He felt the bed shift as Kadaj moved. A warm hand gripped at his hip, drawing him up and a pillow pushed beneath him. He shuddered as the clothe brushed against his already hardening erection.

He felt like he was on display, laid out for this man and it made him tremble in foreboding and anticipation for what was to come. Sex was not new to him…but the effect this man was having on him was. He'd never felt like this for any of his other masters…this _longing_ to be claimed, to be owned completely.

He nearly jumped again when warm fingers grazed along the cleft of his ass, coming to rest lightly on the hidden opening. Kadaj just caressed his ass, soothing him like some wild animal with his touch and for some reason it worked.

His hand left and the bed shifted as Kadaj leaned over him to drag the tray closer. Reno just lay there with his master kneeling between his spread legs. He tried to keep his breathing even, but the suspense of what was coming next made it hard.

He just barely kept still as the hand came back, this time slightly cooler and slick with something. Kadaj didn't do much except circle the tight ring of muscle hidden between his ass cheeks. It lulled him slightly, the muscles loosening ever so slightly under the applied pressure.

There was no warning as it penetrated him, the oily substance smoothing the way as it slide home. A small gasp was shocked, the muscles tightening involuntarily around the intruding digit. Taking a couple of deep breathes, he willed his muscles to relax, but it still a few moments to get himself under control. He may have had sex before, but it had been years since the last time and his body was unaccustomed to it.

"Very good." Kadaj said faintly, moving the digit back and forth, coating the tight passage with the lubricant. He felt the digit withdrawn and a second one added. He couldn't help the small whimper the escaped his mouth at the burn of penetration, the tight muscles slowly expanded.

They sank in slowly, scissoring and twisting to continue the process of opening him up. He felt them going deeper, searching for something, one spot inside him. He knew exactly when it was found, his back arching as pleasure swamped his system.

He took a deep breath, trying to keep from loosing it too soon. He could feel Kadaj's smirk, even if he couldn't see it. Now that Kadaj had found what he wanted, he was most likely going to test him, see how far he could push the fiery red head before it became too much.

* * *

Continuing where he had left off, Kadaj stretched and loosened, adding a third digit. Every once in awhile, he would _accidentally_ brush that spot, making the red head whither on the bed with hands fisted in the sheets to keep himself in control.

By the time Kadaj felt him ready, Reno was a mess. His was panting harshly, sweat shimmering on his skin. He ran his hands over almost lovingly over his legs, feeling the muscles tremble with anticipation.

Reaching over to the tray, he picked something up off of it. Reaching out, he grasped him by the hips. "Lift up." He ordered and the red head complied, rising unsteadily to his knees and elbows.

From his vantage point, he could see everything. His slave was certainly well endowed. Smirking, he reached for the item he'd set aside and before the man could figure out what he was doing, tied the cock strap around his engorged shaft.

A shocked gasp was the only thing that met this as he trembled even more. His slave had realized that his master was not done torturing him yet. Running soft hands along the reddened shaft, he traced the vein up and than over his balls till he reached the loosened opening.

Moving away with a smirk, he slowly disrobed. Reaching for the lubricant, he coated his own straining cock, relishing in the feel of his own hands before moving back up. Bending over the sloped back, he positioned himself at the opening. "Remember this, Reno. You are mine now and I will not share." The red head just nodded mutely.

He gave no warning as he rammed home. A cry was rung out from his slave as he was filled. Kadaj didn't let him adjust, just kept pushing until he was seated to the hilt. Reno's head was hanging low, his chest heaving as he took in shuddering breaths. Kadaj didn't move as he savored the feeling of tight heat surrounding him.

Stroking his flanks softly, waiting for the moment when his muscles gave to the onslaught. A few tense seconds passed before he eventually the muscles gave, letting him sink even deeper into the velvet heat the surrounded him.

Pulling back until only the tip remained, he pushed back in, slower this time, drawing more involuntary sound from the man below him. He worked at him, building up a pass that satisfied him.

He could feel the body beneath him quivering as he worked him. Angling himself just right, he hit that spot again, making him cry out. They were both sweating, breaths coming out in uneven gasps as they worked.

He was drawing closer to the edge, the heat in his abdomen increasing, his balls tightening and feeling heavy. The red head was sobbing in frustration as he tried to reach his release and was denied. Shoving in once more, he let go, shuddering as his orgasm hit, seed spilling into the body beneath him.

He lay against him, panting softly as he came back to earth. Pushing himself up, he pulled out slowly, drawing a whimper from him. Smirking, he pushed him until he rolled over onto his back.

He felt pride well up at what he saw. Reno's blue-green eyes were glazed over with lust and desire. His face, neck, and upper chest were flushed. His cock, with cock ring snuggly fastened at the base, was standing to attention. Even with the cock ring, it was still leaking slightly, the red cap glistening in the light that entered the room.

Leering down at him, he leaned forward, slowly, to touch the tip lightly with the tip of his tongue. A strangled groan clawed its way from his pale throat. Smirking again, he slowly went down on him, lips sliding down the sides of the shaft until he was nearly all the way down.

He looked up, watching the play of emotions across his face. Slowly, he slide back up, tongue stroking a flat trail across the underside. His hands clenched in the sheets, eyes closing in exquisite torture as Kadaj strung him along.

"Please." His voice was hoarse from holding back his cries. Pulling off slowly, Kadaj looked up at his slave. Unseeing green eyes stared back, begging for release.

With a flick of his wrist, the cock strap came undone. "Come for me, Reno." He purred. The man arched up, screaming his name as he came, seed spilling onto his stomach and chest.

He seemed to come back with difficulty. His breathing was ragged, chest rising and falling with each breath. Kadaj leaned over him, smirking. "Enjoy yourself, pet." He asked softly, green eyes catching and holding him captive. Reno could do nothing but nod.

Leaning down, he kissed him, running his tongue through his mouth with a possessive caress that left him gasping all the harder. "Good." He reached for the tray again and pulled off another item. "Because, we're not finished yet." He smiled down at the torn expression on his slave's face. He looked torn between wanting more and fear of what might be next.

Taking a little pity on his slave, he leaned down and kissed him again. Distracting him, he set to work.

* * *

Well, here's the anticipated smut. I actually like how it came out. Not what I usually write, but I could get into writing it more often. I certainly love reading stuff like this. This story should be coming to a close soon, there will be one more chapter and than it's done. Look forward to the rest of this story that I've been working on for…how long now? Enjoy.

Until Next Time

~Reiya

Kadaj: Oh, Reno. [holds up another tray topped with more toys.]

Reno: Oh, hell no. I'm still sore from last time.

Kadaj: But…[pouts.]

Reno: Ahh, fine…but not so rough.

Kadaj: YAY! [grabs him by the arm and runs off to their room.]

Me: Well, they're certainly enjoying this. [Smiles and waves to all readers.]


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own any of the characters from any of the FFVII games, movie, etc. Though I do love them all. =3=

* * *

Chapter 14. The Winner and Back to the Past.

Reno surfaced slowly from sleep, his mind muddled. Not opening his eyes, he cataloged everything around him. He was in a bed, he could feel Kadaj curled up behind him, arms holding him close. That was normal. What wasn't normal was the ache in his lower back and ass.

He felt bruised and wasn't sure if he'd be able to sit up, let alone stand and walk. His shoulder hurt, but that was just from the cut on his shoulder. From the lack of light, he guessed it was around midnight or just after since no moon light shone through the opened windows.

Wait, opened? They should have been closed as night drew on by the servants. Straining as hard as he could, he listened for anything out of place. The rustle of wind through papers, his and Kadaj's light even breathing. There, the rustle of clothe.

Opening his eyes slowly, he looked around without moving his head. He could make out the silhouette someone slowly creeping forward towards the bed. Pretending sleep, he turned over, mumbling nonsense.

He knew Kadaj was awake without even needing to open his eyes to see the sliver of luminescent green. "One, coming from the window." He whispered into his ear softly enough that and inch further and he would not have heard.

Just the slightest tightening of his arms confirmed his answer. They lay there listening as the steps drew nearer. Kadaj shifted minutely against him, and than cool metal met his fingertips.

Clutching the blade, he waited, relaxed and feigning sleep. He felt the slight shift as the bed dipped under someone else's weight. They crept closer until he felt the assassin's own body heat above them. He didn't even wait for them to draw a weapon.

Turning over, he struck out, the blade swung to where he guessed his neck to be. He was rewarded when the sharpened metal sank into flesh, a strangled cry dragged from the man's windpipe. He could feel warm blood hitting his bare chest, meaning he'd struck an artery.

Pulling the blade out, he shoved the man off of the bed. Getting up, he followed the fallen attacker, making sure he was truly dead. No pulse met his fingers or breath brushed his palm when he checked.

He looked up and saw Kadaj strolling towards the door. Opening it, he called out to the guards positioned throughout the halls and soon, two of them were in the room.

"Take this body away and inform my esteemed brother of the attack. Also send a couple of servant to clean this up." The guards nodded and carried the body out.

He walked back over to Reno, who had moved off to the side to slow his pounding heart. "Well done, pet." He said softly, taking in his appearance. Hair a mess from activities earlier and from sleep, body covered in blood spatter, he looked wild. "Well done." He leaned down and kissed him briefly.

A few minutes later, a couple of servants ran in and quickly cleaned up the mess and changed the linens on the bed. Kadaj took a damp cloth and cleaned off blood from himself and Reno, the red head leaning into his touch.

Eventually, they went back to bed, the shutters closed up and locked. Laying back down, he pulled him back into their previous position. It didn't take them long until they were both asleep.

* * *

"I am pleased to hear of your survival of another attack, brother." The Pharaoh said aloud as the four brothers and their bodyguards gathered in the throne room once more.

"I have an excellent bodyguard." He said, smirking at his brother.

"I do not doubt it. Come, we are here to see whom has won our little contest." He motioned for one of his clergy to step forward. The man bowed and stepped forward. "Come, tell us who won."

Bowing once more, he looked down at the ledger in his hand. "We have scored the bodyguards on each test. From last to first the winners are: Loz, Yazoo,…th-the Pharaoh, and Kadaj as the winner." He stammered over the mentioning that the Pharaoh had come in second.

The Pharaoh was staring into space for a moment as he thought this over and the clergy shifted from foot to foot in nervousness. "Well, it appears I was out done this year. Your red head can certainly hold his own. I look forward to seeing him in action again next year." He paused for a moment, eyeing Reno. "Well, brothers, I believe our time together has come to a close. Until next year." They bowed to the Pharaoh and soon left.

It didn't take long for Kadaj and Reno to have all their things packed and for the litters to be called for them. By the time noon had come, they were well on their way.

* * *

The streets were busy and bursting with life, which in turn made their progress slower than normal, even with people moving out of the way for fear of Kadaj's wrath.

He walked along beside Kadaj's litter, keeping an eye out for any sign of attack. As they came through the market place, the crowds grew and he braced himself for the onslaught of the crowd

They were caught in a stand still. Someone's cart had been over turned and they could not pass until it was moved. Thinking it deliberate, he kept his eyes peeled, ready for any danger.

He could see Reno doing the same thing, body tense and braced for anything. Smiling knowingly, he let his eyes wonder the crowds. Many had gathered to see the Almighty's brother.

"Reno." A feminine cry called out, drawing his eye. Glancing over, he saw a woman forcing her way through the crowd towards them. Her hair was red, though not as bright as his bodyguard's.

He turned to look at the man. Reno's shoulders were tense, face a mask of nothingness as he watched the woman come towards them. Breaking free of the last of the crowd, she threw herself at the red head, knocking him back a step or two.

He tapped the litter. "Let me down." He ordered, keeping his eye on his taken aback bodyguard. The litter lowered and slowly, he stepped out. As his foot touched soil, the noise in the market stopped as people looked to stare. Almost as one, they bowed to him.

The woman took no notice, babbling nonsense as tears ran down her face as she clutched the red head. He looked like he didn't know what to do. As he stepped forwards, he could make out her frenzied words. "–my boy, my sweet boy. I'm so sorry. Oh, god I'm so sorry."

"Who the hell are you and what is it you want with my bodyguard?" Kadaj demanded, putting as much power and arrogant drawl into his voice as possible.

The woman finally seemed to realize she wasn't alone. She pulled back from Reno, though didn't let him go, and look at Kadaj. She gulped and took another step back, letting go of Reno.

Squaring her shoulders she said loudly. "I am his mother."

He looked to Reno. "Do you know her?" he asked. The red head was staring at the woman intently. Finally, he shook his head. "It appears he doesn't not call you mother. So if you will be so kind as to go, we will be going."

"But…Reno…" She turned to look at her so called son.

"Morgan." Someone called out. The woman looked, as well as Kadaj and Reno. A larger man stood there, heavily muscled with bright red hair like Reno's. "It won't change anything, Morgan. Let him go." He told her. She glanced back at the bodyguard, eyes filling, but she took a step back.

"I am sorry to have cause a scene. Please forgive me." She backed away with a bow, going to what appeared to be her husband.

Dismissing them, he called out. "Reno, come." Stepping back into the litter, it was lifted. The cart had been moved completely out of the way and they headed off, Reno glancing back only once before turning to follow the litter.

* * *

Later that evening found them in Kadaj's rooms. He had let Reno brood the rest of the afternoon, seeing that his slave was conflicted…but now, he confronted him.

"Where those people your family?" Kadaj demanded. Reno glanced up at him from where he had been forced onto the edge of the bed. He nodded slightly. "Than why did you lie?" He asked.

"I…I don't know. That man, my father, he was right. It wouldn't change anything, even if I acknowledged them." He seemed to be loosing control of himself, hot tears welling up in the corner of his eyes, but he didn't shed them.

"Reno…who sold you into slavery?" Kadaj asked, cupping his bodyguard's jaw and forcing him to look up.

"My parents." He said bluntly. That seemed to tip him over the edge, tears spilling, but he made no sound. Sitting down beside him, he pulled the broken slave towards him, letting him clutch desperately at Kadaj as he rode out the emotions set free.

Eventually, he stopped shaking. "Reno, look at me." The slave pulled back, red eyes looking at his master. "You are mine. I will never sell you, no matter what happens, do you understand? You are _mine_." Reno nodded, seeing the comfort Kadaj was trying to give him in his own twisted way.

Seeing the understanding, he pulled the red head towards him, kissing him lightly on the lips. "You are mine, mind, body and soul, and I will never let you forget that." He said softly as he pulled back.

"Show me." Reno said softly, staring straight into Kadaj's eyes with out flinching.

"No need to ask twice." He pulled him back into the kiss. He spent the rest of the night showing the broken slave that he was wanted, at least by Kadaj. They ignored the desert wind howling at the closed shutters, letting the seemingly endless desert night close in around them.

* * *

AWW. So cute…in their own way. So this is the end. I hope you enjoyed it. Look for the rest of my stories out there and my future once. I've one more FFVII fic that I'm working on at the moment, but I don't know if I'll make any more. We'll just have to see. Thank you for all the lovely reviews/favorites/alerts from all my lovely readers. [Gives hugs to all.]

Until Next Time

~Reiya

Reno: [Sniff] I guess you're alright, Kadaj…Kadaj?

Kadaj: [pounces] you're MINE, all mine!

Reno: Help me! [holds out hand in plea.]

Me: Sorry, can't. You're stuck with him. [Smiles and waves to all readers.]


End file.
